Wayward Falls
by alejandro2404921
Summary: Una anomalía electromagnética es detectada y su origen se considera peligroso. Un Agente del Servicio Secreto, Stanley Pines, es enviado a un remoto pueblo de Oregón a investigar el suceso, pero en ese lugar encontrará cosas que no esperaba. La historia ocurre 30 años antes del actual Gravity Falls y se inspira en parte en la serie y libro Wayward Pines, pero no es un crossover.
1. I Anomalía

**Capitulo I. Anomalía**

En una sala de vigilancia, una línea verde horizontal brillaba sobre la pantalla de una consola completa de mandos. En esta sala de vigilancia había apenas cuatro personas, todas aburridas y cansadas de vigilar algo que no venía nunca, pero los mandos superiores insistían en estar preparados. El enemigo estaba a la vuelta de la esquina y era necesario saber que estaba ahí. De que forma y para qué cosa. Esta consola es la estrella de tal sala de vigilancia. Esta completamente preparada para monitorizar y detectar anomalías electromagnéticas en el ambiente para la mayor parte del hemisferio occidental. Pero la estrella se estaba desperdiciando, su talento no se usaba, pues nadie lo requería.

Uno de los vigilantes en turno estaba dormido sobre la consola. Nadie llamaba la atención del resto del grupo, no valía la pena, al final una sirena indicaría que saldrían al pie del amanecer y un nuevo grupo entraría. Es parte del camino de los rangos bajos para alcanzar estratos altos, y la cantidad de rostros nuevos variaba en el lugar con mucha frecuencia.

El reloj de la pared marcaba las 03:09 de la madrugada con números rojos. Otras tres horas cuando mucho bastaría. Fue entonces el momento en el que esta máquina entraría en acción por primera vez desde que se construyó. La línea verde horizontal tuvo una leve ondulación, luego tuvo otro par más. Se encendió un foco amarillo de prevención y una alarma leve sonó. Esto basto para despertar al vigilante, que confundido vio lo que se presentaba ante él. Encendió otro monitor y la captura de datos había cambiado, ya no era monótona. Mando a imprimir lo que la pantalla mostraba y llamó al resto de sus compañeros. Entonces, la línea verde horizontal marco una onda transversal más grande, con crestas y valles pronunciados. La toma de datos arrojaba cientos de resultados. De inmediato se hizo un alboroto en el salón. Luego de un breve momento, la luz amarilla paso a roja, y el monitor mostraba otras ondas en diversas fases irregulares. Tan pronto como llegó, tan pronto se fue. La onda volvió a ser una línea horizontal constante en la pantalla, y los datos capturados volvieron a su monotonía.

Hasta hace poco, no había emoción. Pero todo lo arrojado por la máquina era relevante. No se trataba de nada común. El equipo puso manos a la obra en sus computadores, escribiendo los datos y analizándolo. Apostaban por su origen: Rusia, China, Irán. Pero fue una sorpresa cuando después de haber analizado y triangulado, las coordenadas les indicaban un lugar inesperado en el mapa. El origen estaba más cerca de lo que creían. El enemigo estaba... ¿en casa?

Un hombre de facciones severas observaba los papeles que le habían entregado como reporte de lo que se había presentado hace unas cuantas noches atrás. A su vez veía con reojo al mensajero, incrédulo a lo que le mostraba. Dejo los papeles en el escritorio y le miró fijamente:  
\- Dime, Rob, en tus palabras, ¿cómo explicas esto?  
Rob, el mensajero, se trataba de un jefe de la División de Investigación Científica del Servicio Secreto. Pero estando ante un superior, había que dar claras las cosas. Carraspeo un poco y dejo que fluyera lo que supiera explicar:  
\- Bueno, Señor H, creemos que se trata de una clase de experimento con algún artefacto de grandes dimensiones que usa una cantidad de energía mayor a lo convencional y generó tal pulso electromagnético.  
\- ¿Qué clase de experimento?  
\- No lo sabemos, podría ser un simple experimento con tecnologías nuevas, tipo Tesla, o alguna clase de arma.  
\- ¿Qué dicen Harvard, MIT y Caltech?  
\- Nunca habían visto algo así. Y no tienen ningún proyecto asociado que pueda causar tal anomalía.  
\- De tenerla estaríamos enterados. Pero: ¿Es amenazador? ¿Dañino? ¿Destructivo?  
\- Tampoco lo sabemos, pero creemos que podría tratarse de algo amenazador. Las radiaciones electromagnéticas no pasan de ser simples ondas de radio, pero no sabemos a que otras clases de radiación pudieron haberse emitido del lugar.  
El Señor H tomo otra carpeta en su escritorio, la abrió y leyó en voz alta:  
\- _A las 03:09 se registraron interferencias en las bandas de AM y SW, luego tuvieron un oscurecimiento en esas bandas que afectaron a las comunicaciones militares, de seguridad y transporte por alrededor de quince minutos en la costa oeste, las montañas y parte de las planicies centrales.  
_ Rob miró con expectativa, nada era nuevo, ya sabían todo eso. Luego negó con la cabeza.  
\- Puedes retirarte.  
Rob se levantó de su asiento y salió de la oficina. Luego el Señor H giró su silla hacia la ventana. A lo que fuera que se enfrentaban, debían saber de que se trataba. Podría tratarse de algún proyecto enemigo, y este podía ser extranjero o conacional. Lo investigaría hasta el fondo.  
Para eso tenía al hombre indicado. Volvió a girar la silla hacia su escritorio y levantó el teléfono, marcó tres dígitos. Tras un tono respondieron, y el Señor H dijo:  
\- Manda al Agente Stanley Pines hacia mi oficina, pronto.  
Luego colgó. Volvió a girar la silla y contemplo por la ventana.

A través de los pasillos caminaba con cierta altanería un hombre. No era tan alto, pero tenía figura marcada, una mirada profunda bajo unas gafas de sol y una sonrisa de tiburón bajo una nariz que combinaba con el resto de sus rasgos que se delineaban en líneas más o menos rectas. Todo en él guardaba una relación precisa de simetría y proporción. Parecía ser una persona relajada, y lo era, pero en el deber era duro y no se doblegaba. No tenía demasiadas misiones asignadas anteriormente, unas cuantas pequeñas en el país cuando empezaba, un par en el Reino Unido, otra en Taiwán. Y todas exitosas. Un historial bien hecho, junto con una carrera de ingenierías y entrenamiento deportivo notorio. Pero hace tiempo que no tomaba una misión fuerte, se había dedicado al papeleo y entrenamiento de nuevos agentes. Se ajustaba más a su vida ya que tenía unos cuantos años casado y ya era padre.  
El Agente Pines llegó con la secretaria del Señor H, se quitó las gafas de sol y se apoyó con una sola mano sobre el escritorio de la secretaria:  
\- Oh dime Kate, ¿me han llamado?  
Kate levantó la mirada, y su única reacción ante tal persona fue contener el aliento. Él era muy popular entre las mujeres del edificio.  
\- Claro que sí, Agente Pines. El Señor H quiere verlo. Ahora mismo le hago pasar. - Levantó el auricular – Ya está aquí, Señor. - Colgó - . Ya puede pasar Agente Pines.  
\- Gracias Madame – luego le guiñó el ojo.  
Se dirigió a la puerta de la oficina del Señor H y entró. Kate se quedó sin aliento y suspiro para recuperar la respiración. Ojala tuviera mínimo un hermano...

Stanley tomo asiento frente al escritorio del Señor H.  
\- ¿Quería verme, Señor?  
El Señor H estaba viendo hacia la ventana, luego giró su silla y se dirigió a Stanley.  
\- Sí Agente Pines. Le he llamado porque hay una misión en que le es requerido.  
\- ¿De qué se trata?  
El Señor H empujo la carpeta con los informes hacia Pines, luego encima dejo otra:  
\- En esas carpetas esta todo lo que debe saber, Agente Pines. Estoy seguro de que es una misión para usted, es el indicado.  
\- Aprecio que no dude de mis capacidades, Señor, pero no creo poder estar dispuesto para llevar una misión, no ahora.  
El Señor H levantó una ceja, dudaba que el que estuviera hablando fuera el Agente Pines. Stanley continuó:  
\- Honestamente Señor, un recluta recién graduado sería más indicado. Powers tiene potencial, por ejemplo.  
\- Agente Pines, no creo que este hablando por usted mismo, sino una causa de dudas. Cuando ingreso a esta institución fue el único en demostrar valor y coraje constantes, y ponerlos encima de cualquier temor. Una inteligencia rápida, con un estado físico adecuado; a usted no le ajusta la palabra _ágil_ , es más bien _intrépido_ , _único_. Tiene capacidades que no son frecuentes en esta institución, y dudo mucho que se encuentren en cualquier otra persona. No sólo eso, sus misiones nacionales e internacionales son notorias, pocas, pero notorias.  
Stanley permanecía en silencio. No podía negar en sus adentros que el Señor H tenía razón. Además, era débil en tanto se encargarán de halagarlo o hacer notar sus capacidades. La soberbia le podía ganar fácilmente.  
-Tome las carpetas -continuo el Señor H-. Ahí esta lo que debe saber por ahora. Mañana tomará un vuelo a Seattle, ahí esperara nuevas instrucciones en las oficinas del servicio secreto. Por ahora es todo, puede retirarse a descansar. Ah, y esto es una orden, Agente Pines.  
Stanley tomo las carpetas, se levantó y salió de la oficina. El Señor H sentía una enorme satisfacción de ser el jefe. Los hilos se movían a su merced, al menos aquellos que dirigía.

En su oficina Stanley revisaba las carpetas. Leía línea por línea lo que el informe de la primera carpeta decía:

" _A las 03:09 horas del día... ondas transversales en los monitores... anomalías y pulsos electromagnéticos... probables radiaciones alfa, beta y gamma en el punto del origen... oscurecimiento radial en oeste del país... la causa descarta alguna clase de origen natural o explosión nuclear; se sospecha de algún aparato masivo, probablemente un arma o artefacto desconocido cuyos alcances serían considerables. De existir tal aparato, dicho proyecto al no estar afiliado ni aprobado por alguna institución de desarrollo o investigación se encuentra atentando contra la Seguridad Nacional... Punto de origen por precisar. Área de probable localización de artefacto: oeste del Estado Oregón... inteligencia del servicio secreto se encuentra analizando los datos recogidos por la oficina del Servicio Secreto en la Ciudad de Seattle, Estado de Washington, y cotejando con los resultados obtenidos inicialmente en... esto precisará el punto de origen..."._

Esto no le decía nada en particular. Era un informe de la división científica, tenía texto, formulas, gráficas, mapas, alguna hipótesis. Pero nada que indicara algo sobre la misión. Dejo el no muy grueso, pero no delgado, informe en su carpeta y tomo la otra.  
Reviso los pocos papeles que tenía y encontró lo que buscaba:

 _"Su misión es localizar al/los autor/es de tal anomalía y la causa de tal. Es menester que mantenga informado al Servicio Secreto de sus actividades y hallazgos directamente a la oficina central en... no a la oficina de Seattle. Se comunicará por una frecuencia de radio especial... más detalles y equipamiento se le proveerán en las oficinas en Seattle."_

Junto con más líneas de texto, que no eran más que el protocolo a seguir. La firma de autorización era del Señor H, además tenía un boleto de avión a Seattle, para partir el día de mañana a las 10 am.  
El teléfono sonó, Stanley levantó el auricular y respondió:  
\- Pines.  
\- ¿Ha leído el informe y el anexo, Agente Pines? - era el Señor H.  
\- Sí Señor.  
\- Perfecto. Como ha leído ya, no hay un destino fijo, pues el origen aún no se determina. Pero permanecerá en Seattle hasta que el punto de origen sea localizado. Además en Seattle se le proveerá lo necesario.  
\- ¿No podré ir con mi arma?  
\- No Agente Pines. No sabemos como son los autores de esta situación, ni mucho menos como se mueven o de qué están enterados. Debe pasar desapercibido y considerar el uso de la fuerza o acciones propias de su entrenamiento. Será como un civil sólo hasta cuando sea necesario. Ya conoce el protocolo. En Seattle será equipado como debe. Pero sí considere llevar con usted cosas útiles. Y Agente Pines, esto es de extremo secreto, no puede revelar nada del contenido aquí dicho ni ninguno de sus reportes a cualquier medio o persona, salvo a agente autorizados del Servicio Secreto. No olvide que no puede fallar. Suerte en su misión.  
Del otro lado del teléfono habían colgado. Dejó el aparato por un lado y siguió leyendo los papeles. Mando cancelar todas las clases de entrenamiento que impartía y dio aviso para la siguiente semana. Aunque no sabía cuánto tiempo le tomaría esta misión, las últimas habían durado cuando mucho un mes y medio, entre la investigación y la acción. Sin contar el papeleo posterior y los informes. Guardó las carpetas en su maletín, tomo su abrigo y salió a descansar. Listo para cumplir con ordenes.

Llegó a su hogar. Pines bajo del coche y se apresuro a entrar a casa, pues la lluvia arreciaba y el frío calaba. Ya adentro se quito el abrigo y fue a la sala de estar. Ahí estaba su esposa, Carla, leyendo un libro. Levanto la mirada y luego se puso de pie, Stanley se acerco y se besaron.  
\- ¿Cómo te fue? -pregunto Carla.  
\- Bien... - Stanley miraba irregularmente hacia varios lados.  
\- ¿Te encuentras bien?  
Carla claramente conocía a Stanley. Ocho años de matrimonio, ya sabía todas sus mañas. Stanley negó con la cabeza...  
\- O en realidad no lo sé – respondió Stanley.  
\- ¿A qué te refieres?  
Ambos tomaron asiento en el sofá, y Stanley continuó:  
\- Me fue asignada una misión.  
\- ¿No había quedado eso atrás?  
\- Eso pensé. No podía decir que no.  
\- ¿Por ordenes o convicción?  
Eso último hizo dudar a Stanley:  
\- Por ordenes... y convicción mía.  
\- Bueno, y ¿de qué se trata?  
\- No puedo decirlo – respondió Stanley, mientras Carla con sus manos planchaba una parte arrugada de su camisa.  
\- Todo en ti es secreto – musitó Carla.  
Stanley no supo muy bien que responder.  
\- ¿Cuándo fue tu ultima misión? -pregunto Carla.  
\- Hace siete años. Fue en el sur del país. Después del nacimiento de Alex, solicite mi baja de esa clase de trabajos, y fui reasignado a la división de entrenamiento.  
Carla se recostó sobre el pecho de Stanley, y este se apoyó sobre el sillón.  
\- ¿Recuerdas como nos conocimos? - continuó Carla.  
\- Sí, en un restaurante-bar de los 50's. Te veías hermosa, la mayoría de los chicos buscaban salir contigo. Eras toda una estrella...  
\- Y me casé con el más guapo de todos, y aún soy una estrella tontín.  
Esto hizo reír a ambos.  
\- Me tenían miedo, ya había ganado varios torneos de boxeo en aquel momento.  
\- Cómo olvidarlo, limpio esos trofeos casi todos los días. Y que soberbio eres Stan.  
\- ¿Dónde está Alex? - preguntó Stanley.  
\- Debe estar arriba, en su cuarto de juegos.  
\- Ahí esta bien. Pero le daré un abrazo más al rato. Mientras tu y yo disfrutaremos este rato.  
No la llevaban tan mal, los problemas normales, y algunos adicionales por el trabajo de Stanley, no lograban opacar que eran felices después de todo.

Al amanecer del día siguiente, Stanley se preparó para partir. Se vistió lo más sencillo posible, y en una mochila llevó lo necesario, junto con las carpetas. De una caja con llave extrajo varios documentos, que consistían en varias identificaciones falsas que había usado en misiones anteriores, pero tuvo que dejar su arma de fuego. Solo decidió llevar con él sus nudillos dorados, los que llego a usar como recurso de emergencia, pero no eran menos letales. También decidió dejar los lentes de contacto que había venido usando. Prefirió llevar sus gafas, de una montura gruesa. No le sentaban mal después de todo.

Antes de despedirse de Carla fue a ver a Alex. Dormitaba tranquilamente en su habitación, algo que no reflejaba en su desastrosa actividad diurna. Le dio un beso en la frente y salió de ahí. Luego volvió con Carla, de quién se despidió con un largo beso:  
\- Cuida de Alex – le pidió.  
Luego salió, volteo hacia arriba y vió a Carla en la ventana, de quién volvió a despedirse con la mano y ella respondió igual. Tomo un taxi al aeropuerto. Luego de una hora, ya estaba en el avión listo a emprender su misión al oeste del país. Por alguna razón, se sentía vivo como nunca.


	2. II Llegada

**Capitulo II. Llegada**

" _Estimados pasajeros. Bienvenidos a Seattle. La hora local es 12:30 hrs. El clima, nublado con potencial de nevadas y vientos helados del norte. Temperatura actual: 33 fahrenheit. Esperamos que hayan tenido un buen viaje y que pronto vuelvan a viajar con nosotros."_

Stanely llegó a las oficinas del Servicio Secreto en Seattle. Después de identificarse fue dirigido con el jefe de la oficina. Dan Hewson le dio la bienvenida en un cuarto de reuniones, en el que se encontraba el sólo, y de inmediato empezaron a hablar del asunto por el que Stanley se encontraba ahí:  
\- Ya está enterado de la situación. Imagino que tiene preguntas – empezó Hewson.  
\- Sí, y muchas, no se me dieron muchos detalles.  
\- Quizá no más de lo que nosotros ya sepamos. Tenemos a nuestra División Científica trabajando a marchas forzadas para encontrar el punto de origen de tal pulso electromagnético.  
\- ¿Qué sucedió exactamente? - preguntó Stanley de forma tajante -. El informe decía que tuvieron un apagón.  
\- Oscurecimiento – corrigió Hewson -.  
\- Sí, eso, ¿de qué se trata?  
\- Ninguna comunicación radial funciona. Esto es, según lo que se me entregó – abrió una carpeta que estaba en la mesa, abrió un libro similar al que Stanley tenía guardado y leyó-, esto se explica como una o _bstrucción de las ondas electromagnéticas debido a la ionización del aire_ – cerró la carpeta y continuo - _._ Es decir, cargas eléctricas en exceso en la atmósfera. Puede ser de origen natural, como una explosión volcánica masiva o un meteorito. O de origen humano, como una explosión nuclear.  
\- ¿Cómo lo vivieron?  
\- Bueno, ocurrió casi a la media noche, pasadas las 23 horas. No muchas personas se dieron cuenta de ello. Yo estaba aquí, en mi oficina. Primero fue interferencia en las radios y teléfonos, luego simplemente estática. Los servicios de emergencia intentaban comunicarse, pero no había manera. Luego de unos minutos, todas las señales volvieron a la normalidad. Sabemos que los radares costeros también habían fallado. No teníamos manera de hacer algo. Como sí todo se hubiera apagado o puesto un muro para aislarnos. Sabemos que sí hubo apagones de electricidad en algunos pueblos del sur de Washington, el este Idaho, y el oeste de Oregón. Este último fue raro.  
\- ¿Raro? ¿Qué ocurrió en Oregón de especial?  
\- El servicio meteorológico indico un incremento en la actividad eléctrica, como si se tratarán de tormentas eléctricas de verano. Y los geólogos dicen que hubo un incremento de microsismos las horas siguientes al evento.  
Stanley estaba anotando todo esto en una pequeña libreta de notas, que siempre traía en casos como estos. No había que olvidar ningún detalle.  
\- Todo esto en conjunto, es extraño – dijo Stanley -. Por otro lado, no es una explosión nuclear u alguna causa natural, de ser así lo sabríamos. Lo que haya producido esto es desconocido. Y por ahora no es relevante.  
\- ¿No es relevante? Afecto a toda la costa oeste y...  
\- No, no lo es – interrumpió Stanley -, porque no sabemos que aparato causo el problema. Y tratar de resolver este asunto nos interrumpe de localizar...  
\- A los autores – corto Hewson -. Pero de ser natural...  
\- No podría ser natural, ya lo sabríamos. Estas personas poseen alguna clase de artefacto, tecnología avanzada.  
\- ¿Quienes podrían ser? No tenemos ninguna idea de por donde iniciar aún.  
\- No tenemos idea, es cierto. Pero podemos predecir como es el autor.  
Hewson miró intrigado a Stanley, en señal de continuar.  
\- Buscamos a más de una persona, esto no lo hizo un sólo hombre. Fue un equipo, y todos son ciudadanos del país.  
\- ¿No consideramos extranjeros?  
\- No tendría sentido, pero deben mantenerse atentos a cualquier movimiento de dinero o materia prima que sea extraño. Sí suponemos que esto lo provoco algo de gran magnitud, entonces no se trata de algo pequeño. Y sí hay extranjeros implicados, entonces su influencia debe ser desde afuera. Quizá apoyen un grupo disidente o que sea afín a alguna causa enemiga.  
En ese momento llamaron a la puerta, Hewson dio la orden de pasar. Entró otro muchacho, muy joven, aparentemente de la división científica, parecía apurado y con ganas de decir algo importante. Stanley lo supo de inmediato:  
\- Lo logramos Señor. Hemos localizado el origen.  
\- ¡Perfecto! -celebró Hewson levantándose de su asiento y recibiendo una carpeta gruesa con muchos papeles - ¿Dónde es?  
\- Hay que desdoblar el mapa, está más cerca de lo que pensábamos.  
Stanley se levantó de su asiento y junto con Hewson desdobló el mapa ante los ojos del muchacho. En el se trazaban muchas líneas rojas y azules, parecían al azar, pero todas convergían en un punto.  
\- Oeste de Oregón - dijo Stanley, pero lo vio más de cerca y corrigió -, casi al centro del estado.  
\- Así es, pero el mapa no es detallado -índico el muchacho-. Usamos un mapa de Oregón aparte, y la convergencia de los vectores da a un pueblo minúsculo.  
Dejo el mapa de Oregón en la mesa. Y todas las líneas partían de un sólo punto. Debajo de estás un leve punto negro y un nombre en letras pequeñas: Gravity Falls.  
\- Parece un lugar conveniente – dijo Hewson apuntando a lo remoto del lugar.  
\- Exactamente – señaló Stanley -, es un lugar aislado, en medio de las montañas – se dirigió al muchacho -: ¿están seguros?  
\- Todos los datos que fueron enviados desde la oficina central coincidían en un lugar en esa área – respondió-. Comparándolo con nuestras mediciones locales, y tomando los datos de los meteorólogos y los geólogos todo parece indicar que el origen de tal pulso electromagnético es ese pueblo, o al menos muy cerca de él. Un radio de cinco millas.  
\- Eso facilita mucho las cosas – dijo Stanley, con la esperanza de terminar con la misión en menos de una semana, ya parecía pan comido para él.  
\- ¿Qué dice la Policía de Gravity Falls? - pregunto Hewson.  
\- No lo sabemos, intentamos comunicarnos allá, las líneas telefónicas aún están caídas. Pero, lo único que tenemos de allá es información de una estación sísmica del pueblo vecino, y dice que en el área los microsismos se empezaron a sentir a partir del día anterior.  
La conclusión era evidente, y el silencio de Stanley y Hewson lo decía. Ese era el lugar, todo coincidía. Hewson hizo salir al informante. Stanley y él quedaban de nuevo en la habitación.  
\- Esto se podría resolver fácil, Agente Pines – dijo Hewson -. Podríamos enviar algún equipo para revisar el pueblo y así...  
\- No tendría sentido – interrumpió Stanley -. Tengo la orden de examinar muy de cerca el origen, y para eso debo estar sólo. Ir haciendo escándalo sólo los ahuyentaría. Y no lograríamos nada.  
\- Tiene razón, Agente Pines. Así que, va ir a...  
\- Gravity Falls. Sí.  
Hewson asintió. Sí Stanley estaba seguro de ello, no le detendría, además eran ordenes superiores.  
\- De acuerdo Agente Pines. Hora de darle su equipo.

Hewson le dirigió a otra sección del edificio. A una habitación iluminada que parecía estar en el sótano. Ahí, frente a una mesa de acero inoxidable, Hewson le hizo entrega de un maletín. En él se encontraba un cuaderno con un bolígrafo, una radio mediana de tres bandas a baterías y un atlas de carreteras del país. Hewson le índico instrucciones:  
\- En el cuaderno está el código numérico que usará para descifrar nuestros mensajes. Cada domingo a las 19 horas tendrá un mensaje numérico transmitido por radio en la frecuencia de 1980 kHz, este se repetirá únicamente tres veces hasta las 20 horas. El atlas le permitirá llegar a su destino, está actualizado, tiene trazados desde interestatales hasta senderos y lugares restringidos. No pierda ninguno de los dos, e incinérelos en caso de peligro. Hewson puso una caja negra en la mesa, que abrió y giró hacia Stanley:  
\- Esté es su arma. Incluye silenciador. Úsela sólo cuando sea necesario - Stanley la tomo, metió el cartucho y la cargó, luego guardo el silenciador en su abrigo -. Utilícela a discreción, procure la fuerza antes de usar el arma. Y por último – de su sacó extrajo una llave -, esta es la llave del coche que usará. Es un sedan barato color blanco que ha sido adaptado para resistir todo terreno y ser discreto. Esta a su nombre falso, pero sólo el personal autorizado tiene acceso a su nombre real por el archivo. Esta en el estacionamiento. El cajón esta marcado en la llave.  
Stanley la tomo y la guardó también en otro bolsillo de su abrigo. Luego se dirigió a Hewson:  
\- ¿Cómo daré informes?  
\- Gravity Falls recibe turistas de vez en cuando, no son muchos, pasan desapercibido y son algo habitual. Buscan por lo general el bosque, les atrae lo misterioso de él y ciertas leyendas raras; además de la historia del pueblo. Sus informes serán escritos, los hará con el código proporcionado en el cuaderno. Y los firmará con este bolígrafo, tiene una tinta con un rastro químico original. Eso comprobará la autenticidad de sus informes. Los entregará a una persona entre los grupos de turistas, la descripción se le dará en el mensaje por radio.  
Stanley tomó el bolígrafo, parecía de madera con acabados metálicos dorados.  
\- Lo mejor del bolígrafo es que podrá conservarlo después, sólo cambie el cartucho de tinta. Y por último, estas son sus identificaciones y credenciales.  
Stanley las recibió estás tarjetas y miró con atención el nombre. Nada iba mal, a excepción de:  
\- ¿ _Andrwe_ Alcatraz? ¿Es en serio?  
\- Es un error tipográfico. No fue intencional. Pero por otro lado, como habrá leído pasará por un agente de la oficina de geología. A partir de ahí ya sabrá como actuar.  
Stanley guardó las credenciales en su billetera y repuso el contenido del maletín en el interior de este. Acto seguido lo cerró.  
\- Suerte con su misión, Agente Pines – se despidió Hewson.  
Y luego dieron un apretón de manos, a señal de despedida.

Stanley fue al estacionamiento a buscar el coche. En efecto, era un sedan horrible color blanco opaco, era discreto en apariencia. Subió a este y pudo notar la firmeza. Aparentemente Hewson decía la verdad. Dejo en el asiento trasero la mochila que llevaba, sacó el mapa y la pluma del maletín y se puso a revisar los mapas.  
Gravity Falls estaba lejos de Seattle, haría casi ocho horas en llegar. Entre carretera de montaña, el clima de final de invierno y conducir de noche le parecían mala combinación. Sería ridículo morir en un accidente y no en acción. Decidió parar primero en Portland, ir a una biblioteca para buscar información del pueblo, eso le ayudaría a saber que hacer. Dormiría en esa misma ciudad y partiría temprano al día siguiente. Hizo trazos en el mapa de las carreteras a tomar, y otros más por sí algo no estaba bien en esas. Volvió a dejar el mapa y el bolígrafo en el maletín, lo cerró y lo puso bajo el asiento. Encendió el coche, nuevamente comprobó que Hewson tenía razón, y partió a Portland.

El camino de Seattle a Portland fue rápido. En dos horas se había movido de ciudad a ciudad con rapidez. En la biblioteca central encontró pocas referencias a un pueblo de nombre Gravity Falls. Anotó lo esencial: fundada a finales del siglo XIX, vive de la maderería, la minería, recientemente del turismo. Está rodeada de montañas y acantilados boscosos, tiene varias cascadas y lagos. No pasa de dos mil habitantes. Era claro que no era necesario que las leyendas de este lugar no serían diferentes a las de cualquier otro pueblo. Ya había oído de ellas, las consideraba algo de ignorantes. _Campesinos ignorantes_ , así lo describía. Posteriormente revisó libros de geología, había que revisar palabras, definiciones, esto para dejar más claro como se dirigiría en su misión, pero no se esforzó demasiado. Lo más probable es que esta gente no este acostumbrada a esa clase de protocolos y formalidades. De esto fue a una tienda de ropa de segunda mano, a conseguir algo más casual y discreto que su traje de Agente. Luego encontró un motel barato a pie de carretera donde pasar la noche. Ahí se dispuso a dormir y esperar el siguiente día para partir.

Estaba de pie en un cuarto oscuro. No lograba distinguir mucho salvo una luz que se balanceaba de un lado a otro sobre una mesa de interrogatorio. Fue hacía allí y tomo asiento en una silla cuyo crujido se escucho con un eco que persistió por más de lo normal. La luz se balanceaba, y eso le molestaba bastante. Intento detener el balanceo, y al hacerlo vio a una persona sentada del otro lado. Estaba cabizbajo, podía ver su pelo canoso y se estaba mordiendo las uñas con ansia. Susurraba algo que no podía distinguir, y su cuerpo se notaba tan demacrado y delgado. Pudo reconocer algo, le resultaba familiar. Stanley volteó hacia atrás, pero el tipo susurro más fuerte. Volvió a verlo, y ahora se hacía hacia adelante y hacía atrás, parecía más nervioso y ahora de sus dedos no mordía más que carne, su sangre se desbordaba haciendo líneas rojas en sus manos. Susurraba más fuerte.  
\- No entiendo lo que dices – dijo Stanley.  
Él sólo susurraba más fuerte, a la par que la frecuencia de su balanceo aumentaba. Stanley se estaba poniendo nervioso.  
\- En serio hombre, no entiendo.  
Aumentaba el susurro. Stanley se estaba enfureciendo.  
\- ¡Habla bien o te...!  
Levanto el puño para golpearlo cuando el hombre, sin cambiar de posición, gritó:  
\- ¡Ml rmwztfvh náh zooá! ¡Ml rmwztfvh náh zooá! ¡ML RMWZTFVH NÁH ZOOÁ!  
\- ¿Qué? - preguntó completamente confundido.

Stanley abrió los ojos en la oscuridad. Se sentía aturdido y tuvo un momentáneo dolor de cabeza. Luego reconoció de inmediato el cuarto de motel, había sido un sueño. Pero se sentía tan vivido. No hacía falta las cosas raras, hablo con muchos psiquiatras después misiones pasadas al respecto. Todos le hacían referencia a lo mismo, una interpretación personal de los eventos. La mente es tan extraña después de todo. Era cuestión de relajarse. Por eso había decidido abandonar esto, para mantenerse en una línea de cordura. Por Carla y Alex. Luego pensó en ellos. ¿Por qué el estaba ahí? Debería estar con su esposa. Trato de sacar eso de su mente, había que cumplir con el deber.  
Faltaba poco para amanecer, se levantó y tomo una ducha. De la ropa de segunda mano tomo una playera blanca, unos jeans y botas para la nieve. Decidió seguir usando el abrigo encima de una chaqueta de mezclilla y guantes de piel, hacía demasiado frío. Salió de aquel lugar y siguió con el camino.

En seis horas llegó. Al dejar Portland se interno en las montañas. Se topo con montes rebosantes de nieve y bosques, el panorama era encantador, a pesar del frío y el nublado. Encontrar una estación de radio en aquellos parajes era imposible. Tenía dudas de que pudiera recibir mensajes por radio de forma adecuada, menos sí se producía otro pulso. Continuo conduciendo hasta una gasolinera donde desayuno, luego el destino final.

Llegó a Gravity Falls cerca del medio día. Lo que encontró fue un pueblo solitario, hacía un viento frío, con calles mojadas y nieve arrinconada. Parecía decrepito, los edificios de madera con el humo constante de chimeneas, parecían a punto de desplomarse al peso de la nieve. Decidió ir hacia el centro, donde encontró la alcaldía y la comisaría de policía. Encontró por donde empezar. La calle terminaba en una glorieta frente a una iglesia a la que apenas le estaban construyendo una torre, y en medio de la glorieta una estatua. Se estaciono cerca y bajó del coche. Atraído por la curiosidad fue a la estatua. Era un hombre barbudo, en una pose triunfal con un catalejo en mano y sosteniendo una bandera en la otra. La placa rezaba: Nathaniel Noroeste. Debía ser el fundador de pueblo. Se preguntó sí no se habrá equivocado de lugar, todo parecía deprimente, casi no había gente en la calle. Cerca de la comisaría había personal de la compañía de electricidad reparando un poste. Iba a dirigirse ahí para buscar al comisario local cuando alguien le gritó desde la lejanía:  
\- ¡Stan! ¡Stan!  
Giró sobre sus talones y vio que una mujer de mediana edad le saludaba y se corría a él. Cuando hubiera estado cerca fue frenando y acercándose:  
\- Stan, que bueno que estás aquí – hablaba con plena emoción, como un día de verano -. Y te cambiaste de chamarra, ya era hora, la marrón con borrego esta muy desgastada, el frío no lo soportas con esa, en cambio esta gabardina, se ve cálida y te sienta bien. Combina con tus gafas.  
Stanley estaba confundido. Nunca había sucedido algo así. Miraba irregularmente hacia cualquier lado, cuando respondió:  
\- Gracias. La compre hace poco – titubeo -. ¿Qué deseas que haga por tí... eh? - No sabía su nombre.  
\- Ah, sí. Puedes llevarle esta bolsa a Fids. La olvido el día de hoy, tienen mucho trabajo que hacer, y ustedes dos no pueden quedarse sin comer.  
Le entrego una bolsa pesada a Stanley. ¿Mucho trabajo por hacer? Luego, desde la lejanía otra voz acercándose, era un hombre corriendo apresurado hacía ellos.  
\- ¡Ya voy!  
Llevaba un paraguas inglés, usaba un traje marrón con corbata y gafas redondas pequeñas. Era _un nerd_ , pensó Stanley. Llegó con ellos dos, él le miró extrañado:  
\- Stan, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo te cambiaste tan rápido?  
\- Yo... - _piensa rápido, piensa rápido_ -, salí a respirar.  
\- ¿Qué atajo usaste para llegar aquí antes que yo? - Stanley estaba en silencio -. Oh, ya veo que mi querida Helen te ha entregado el desayuno – luego le beso a ella -.  
Stanley encontraba extraña la situación, poco frecuente. Estaba acostumbrado a fingir cosas, a disfrazarse, pero esto se salía de toda norma. Sin embargo, el podía sentir que ahí había algo, tenía una corazonada al respecto.  
\- Oye, _Fids_ , sí quieres podemos volver a...  
\- Oh, sí, claro Stan. Debo irme cariño – se despidió de Helen con un beso en la mejilla -.  
\- Nos vemos en la tarde Fids. Un gusto en verte Stan.  
Se retiró por el mismo camino, luego doblo en una esquina. Fids y Stanley comenzaron su caminata en silencio de regreso a... donde fuera que fuese. Sentía que algo grande venía, sentía emoción. Había mucho lodo, y eso no parecía molestar a Fids, pero sí a Stanley. Fueron por la calle principal, luego doblaron a otra, caminaron al borde de la carretera y fueron por un camino de tierra mojada. Pasaron el cementerio y se internaron en el bosque. Al final llegaron a lo que parecía una cabaña, de aspecto viejo y a punto de colapsar, como el resto del pueblo.  
\- Fids, no traigo llave... - Stanley miró el coche estacionado junto a un pórtico de madera, era igual a...  
Este comentario extrañó a Fids, luego encogió los hombros y dijo:  
\- Yo sí.  
Acto seguido extrajo una llave de su saco. Con la paraguas sin cerrar al hombro intento abrir la puerta. Pero la puerta se abrió y apareció un hombre, de chamarra marrón con borrego. Se parecía a:  
\- ¡ _Stan_!  
Fids volteo asustado y miró al _otro Stan_. Luego miró al _Stan de la puerta._ ¿Qué estaba sucediendo ¡Eran _idénticos_!  
Fids se hizo a un lado para que ambos _Stan_ pudieran verse.  
El _otro Stan_ no lo podía creer. El _Stan de la puerta_ no daba crédito a lo que estaba sucediendo _._ Después de tanto tiempo, aquí estaba _él_ también. _¡También!_ _¡Aquí!_ ¡En Gravity Falls! _._ Ambos se acercaron a mutuamente a la mitad de la distancia que les separaba. Hace tiempo que no se veían, simplemente hace tiempo. Y ese momento se había hecho infinitamente largo. A la par, conocían el saludo: cerraron el puño y lo chocaron. Ambos lo supieron, _él es su hermano.  
_ Fids estaba bajo el paraguas viendo como bajo la lluvia _ambos_ _Stan_ se abrazaban.


	3. III Encuentros

**Capitulo III. Encuentros**

La luz naranja del Sol en el atardecer se filtraba por las ventilas de una cochera que se había convertido en un taller lleno de herramientas, piezas sueltas y paredes tapizadas de planos. Al frente de un restirador se encontraba sentado sobre un banquillo giratorio un muchacho de apenas unos veinte y tantos años que estaba viendo de manera muy consciente el papel que contenía una idea nueva. No era muy alto, ni atlético del todo, y usaba gafas de montura gruesa. Su cabello castaño permanecía en perpetuo desorden a pesar de lo alineado de sus atuendos. El sonido de un coche estacionándose frente a la cochera llegó a sus oídos, volteo y espero a que por la puerta que estaba a un lado de la cortina se abriera. Entró otro muchacho de veinte y tantos años, igual a él en muchos aspectos, a excepción de poseer una figura más atlética y estar peinado, además de que no llevaba sus gafas, mismas que saco y colocó frente a sus ojos en el acto de cerrar la puerta con el pie. Estuvo de pie un momento allí hasta que sus ojos se acostumbraron nuevamente a ver con los cristales, mientras el chico del restirador giraba sobre el banquillo describiendo arcos:  
\- ¿Cómo te fue Lee? - preguntó.  
\- No muy bien – respondió Lee - ¿y a tí Ford?  
\- No mejor que a ti probablemente – contestó Ford, frenando su giro y mirando al suelo.  
Los dos permanecieron en silenció, mientras uno veía el piso y otro el techo. Entonces Lee tomo la palabra:  
\- Oye, Ford, he estado pensando – Ford levantó la cabeza para escuchar mejor -, creo que... ehm... iré por un refresco a la cocina, ¿vienes?  
Ford se levantó del asiento y fue con Lee hacia la cocina. Ahí Lee sacó dos latas de refresco de la nevera y le lanzó una a Ford. Hasta hace unos años él no la hubiera atrapado y la hubiera dejado caer, pero había mejorado mucho atrapando y lanzando cosas, entre otros elementos de disciplinas deportivas. Se sentaron frente a frente en la barra de la cocina, donde anteriormente su madre usualmente estaría preparando la cena. Ella _se había ido_ hace un par de años. Su padre estaba de viaje por unos días. La casa se sentía tan fría sólo para ellos dos. Abrieron las latas al mismo tiempo y tomaron un sorbo inicial.  
\- Creo que ya sé lo que estás pensando – dijo Ford mirando fijamente la lata de refresco – esto es una perdida de tiempo.  
Lee miró fijamente a su hermano. Las manifestaciones de concordancia común eran frecuentes entre ellos, pero no tanto como el saber exactamente qué es lo que el otro esta pensando.  
\- Es una buena idea – continuó Lee -. Pero, no sabemos mucho sobre esta clase de cosas.  
\- Ese es el problema, debería poder saberlo.  
\- Escucha Ford, no se puede saber todo en esta vida. Nadie tiene ese poder.  
Ford acepto resignado que Lee tenía razón, luego dijo:  
\- Lo sé. Pero es que – apretó los puños – creí que ya lo tenía. Estudié tanto para esto.  
\- No, Ford, estudiaste para ser alguien más. Esto es lo que en teoría yo debería hacer, pero no me agrada del todo.  
\- ¿Y qué opinas respecto a lo que he hecho?  
\- Que no esta nada mal, son excelentes ideas. Pero no tenemos mucho por donde empezar: no tenemos dinero, con nuestros trabajos de medio tiempo no es suficiente, y no sabemos administración. Además de que el eslogan es terrible.  
Esto hizo reír a Ford:  
\- _Aspira hasta su dinero_ \- tomó un sorbo de su lata –. Sí es terrible. Hasta malos publicistas somos.  
Ambos rieron al mismo tiempo, luego se quedó todo en silencio otra vez.  
\- Estamos destinados a algo más, Ford.  
\- Estoy de acuerdo Lee. No estamos llegando a algún lado con esto.  
\- Podrías, no sé, retomar tus estudios en ciencias. Te graduaste con honores de la universidad, y en tiempo record, continuar para ti será sencillo con eso de las becas y cosas parecidas.  
\- ¿Qué hay de ti?  
Lee pensó por un momento, no esperaba que esta idea se sostuviera por mucho tiempo, pero era mejor decirlo de una vez:  
\- ¿Te acuerdas del servicio militar?  
\- ¿Cómo olvidarlo? No sé para que papá insistió tanto en que lo hiciéramos.  
\- Oye, no estuvo tan mal después de todo.  
\- No para ti.  
\- Y a eso es a donde quiero llegar – Ford miró expectante a Lee -. Cuando estuve ahí, tuve notoriedad entre los superiores, llegue a voces de los que reclutan para el Servicio Secreto y tuve una oferta por parte de ellos.  
\- Nunca me contaste eso – dijo Ford, frunciendo las cejas.  
\- Sí, lo sé. Al principio no lo considere tan seriamente. Pero después de estar un tiempo en ingenierías y descubrir que no es lo mío del todo, considere en retomarlo. Mi idea es más fuerte desde que no avanzamos con _Stan-Vac_.  
Ford ahora comprendía en definitiva que los dos tenían un futuro marcado, y que esto los estaba deteniendo.  
\- Tienes razón Lee, deberíamos dejar esto.  
\- Y sabes qué, Ford, vende las patentes.  
Este comentario no agrado del todo a Ford.  
\- Pero, ¡son nuestras!  
\- ¿Y? Así funcionan las invenciones. Son negocios Ford, hagamos algo bien por una vez en esto, a alguna empresa le servirán más que a nosotros. Vende las patentes y guarda las ganancias.  
\- De acuerdo, tu parte y mi parte...  
\- No, quédate con mi parte de las ganancias, lo mereces.  
\- Pero, ¿y tú?  
\- Por mí no te preocupes. Además, eres la mente detrás de las mejoras de estos aparatos, mereces la mayor parte de la ganancia. Y quiero darte toda mi parte.  
Ford se sintió muy agradecido por esto, su hermano por lo general siempre toma parte del sacrificio, siempre había sido así.  
\- Gracias Lee.  
\- No me lo agradezcas.  
\- Mañana mismo hablaré por teléfono, ofertaré las patentes y enviare cartas a las universidades. Tendré mi maestría, ya verás que sí.  
\- Estoy seguro de ello, hermano.  
\- ¿Y tú que harás?  
\- ¿Yo? Ah, iré al cuartel donde hicimos el Servicio Militar, ahí veré que hacer.  
\- Si fuiste tan notorio allí, ¿porque no te enlistas en el ejercito?  
\- No. De hacerlo me enviarían a un lugar donde no debería estar. Debo estar cerca de mi hermano.  
\- No te preocupes por mí.  
\- No es preocupación, es simplemente que no podemos distanciarnos uno del otro. Tu sabes...  
Ford entendía a la perfección lo que Lee intentaba decir. La unión entre ellos era muy fuerte, habían compartido mayor parte de su vida juntos, y ambos no querían despegarse tanto uno del otro. Ya que tenían planes para dar marcha a sus vidas, cerraron el puño y lo chocaron. Luego tomaron las latas de refresco y las hicieron chocar como cuando se copea y tomaron un largo sorbo.  
\- ¿Quieres ir al muelle, Ford? Podemos ir en el _STNLYMBL._ Yo invitó la pizza.  
\- Sí, ¿por qué no?  
Ford se estaba preguntando con qué dinero iba su hermano invitarle la pizza, sí los dos estaban quebrados. Pero eso no importaba por el momento.

Una lluvia copiosa tenía horas cayendo sobre la ciudad y no parecía dar señales de ceder. Ford estaba en la estación de trenes mirando los horarios de llegada. Esperaba un tren en particular que era el que traería a Lee de regreso a casa. Pero no era para del todo bien, como las ocasiones anteriores. Este tren llegó unos quince minutos después de haber esperado de pie frente a los tableros de la estación. Cuando los pasajeros de este estuvieron bajando trato de localizar a Lee. Le localizó, venía con una maleta de viaje y con una abrigo negro. Se le veía serio, más que de costumbre. Se encontraron en medio del anden y se abrazaron para saludarse, luego caminaron juntos hasta afuera de la estación. Ahí en el estacionamiento estaba el STNLYMBL. Lee había dejado el coche para Ford, no lo usaba con frecuencia pero esta vez había necesidad de sacarlo de la cochera. Subieron a este, Ford como conductor y Lee como pasajero, y con el ruido de las gruesas gotas de lluvia cayendo sobre el coche quedaron solos en silencio.  
-¿Cómo fue? - pregunto Lee.  
Ford, miraba fijamente en silenció hacia un horizonte obstruido.  
-No... fue... -no encontraba las palabras-. Fue tranquilo. En paz.  
-¿Lo viste aún con...?  
Ford negó con la cabeza, apretando los ojos y los dientes. En realidad, eso era lo que quería creer él, Lee lo comprendía. Se abrazaron nuevamente, pero ahora en forma de consuelo, mientras Ford sollozaba en voz baja. Lee no pudo evitar dejar caer unas lágrimas.  
-¿Quieres que conduzca?  
Ford volvió a negar con la cabeza. Encendió el coche y dieron marcha a una ruta con un destino igual de triste. No hubo palabras hasta que llegaron al cementerio, no eran necesarias para describir lo que ya sentían.  
Bajo una paraguas, cuyo diámetro superaba a las del resto de los asistentes, se encontraban Ford y Lee, al frente y viendo el ataúd de su padre a sus pies. Allí se encontraban familiares y amigos de su padre y de la familia. El sacerdote de la parroquia del vecindario donde habían vivido toda su vida se encontraba dando un discurso, sobre la otra vida. Ford no encontraba sentido a aquello, simplemente su padre había cumplido con su vida, su ciclo, y el universo reclamaría lo que alguna vez le fue prestado. Por otro lado, Lee encontraba más conmovedor el discurso, y se preguntaba cosas más profundas sobre la vida. La forma en que los dos abordaban la situación era diametralmente opuesta, pero el sentimiento era el mismo. Su padre fue un hombre de familia, estricto, pero que sabía dar la dosis correcta de disciplina y cariño. No tenían nada que reclamarle. Nada que a ambos le hubiera gustado y que su padre insistió en que hicieran fue por una razón. Ahora lo comprendían. Él sólo esperaba formar un par de hombres hechos y derechos, buenos ciudadanos, como él lo fue. Podrían cometer errores, pero no decepcionarle. Y sobretodo, aprendieron de él que entre ellos dos los lazos deben ser antes más fuertes que cualquier causa, y siempre estar juntos y ayudarse mutuamente, pasará lo que pasará. Al final, él estará orgulloso de ellos... a pesar de que no se los hubiera dicho en algún momento.  
Al final de la ceremonia, la mayoría se había retirado, pero ellos se quedaron bajo el paraguas con la lluvia arreciando, cerca para observar como la sepultura se realizaba. Su padre estaba siendo enterrado junto a su madre, ahora estaban juntos en algún lugar en otra vida.  
\- ¿En serio crees eso? - preguntó Ford.  
\- Sí, ¿por qué no? - respondió Lee -. Hay cosas que no están a nuestro alcance en la vida, en este estado o universo, como le quieras llamar.  
Ford permaneció en silenció, intuyendo que quizá era cierto.  
\- ¿Cómo te ha ido? - inquirió Lee a Ford.  
\- Perfecto, nada de lo que pudiera quejarme, todo va como lo esperaba.  
\- Recuerdo que me hablaste de un proyecto o algo así. ¿Ya lo tienes?  
\- Oh, sí – esto emociono a Ford -. Multiversos.  
Lee miró confundido a Ford  
\- Estamos en el desarrollo matemático – continuo Ford -. Es una teoría de física contemporánea, dice que hay posibilidades de infinitos universos que pueden tener cosas en común, o no, con el nuestro e incluso formas de contacto. Es posible que un mero cambió de decisiones genere infinidad de multiversos.  
Lee se sentía extraño escuchando algo tan raro en un evento tan melancólico. Movía los ojos a cualquier lado porque no sabía que decir. Ford notó que su hermano no entendía nada:  
\- ¿Y a tí como te va?  
\- He terminado el final del entrenamiento, y he estado en torneos de boxeo, he ganado varios. Pronto tendré asignado algún puesto.  
\- ¡Felicidades!  
Ahora el sentimiento de extrañeza lo sentían ambos. Lee carraspeó un poco y continuó:  
\- Sabes una cosa. Quizá puedas probar que nuestros padres están en algún universo alterno – Ford miró con curiosidad a Lee, quería saber más -. Quizá, no sé, la otra vida sea una transición de nuestro universo a otro superior.  
Ford entendía a lo que se refería. Pero al final las cosas a veces son simplemente lo que uno quiere escuchar o creer.  
\- Oye Ford, nunca te conté que tengo una novia, ¿verdad?  
Esto le sacó una sonrisa a Lee:  
\- Porque no estoy sorprendido, sí eres todo un casanova - Ford trató de contener una carcajada, por respeto -. No, no lo sabía. Yo no he tenido tanta suerte.  
\- La tendrás hermano, ya la tendrás.  
Al final regresaron a casa. A diferencia de un tiempo antes, ahora se sentía más fría que nunca. Un par de días después, cada uno regreso a sus respectivas rutinas. Las cosas estaban en paz, nuevamente.

Ford estaba corriendo lo más rápido que podía por el anden de la estación de trenes. Entre esquivar a las personas y equipaje, parecía que el tiempo se le hacia infinito. Llego afuera y pidió urgentemente un taxi. Al detenerse uno subió apresurado con maleta en mano y dio al conductor la dirección de su hogar, urgió llegar rápido. Llego en unos cuantos minutos, pero para él había sido una eternidad. A su alrededor se estaba gestando todo un evento. Entró a la casa y corrió a la habitación. Se cambió su traje arrugado del tren y se vistió con lo más alineado que encontró en su armario. La invitación a la boda de Lee había llegado tarde a sus manos, esto a estar ocupado con un proyecto importante de maestría. Así que solamente hizo fue dejar una pizarra llena de cálculos a la mitad, correr a su departamento, tomar lo más arreglado que encontró y correr a la estación de trenes. Era el padrino de honor, y había que llegar a tiempo. Escucho que alguien entró, y era su hermano:  
\- Ford, has llegado. Había mandado a alguien a la estación a recogerte.  
\- No lo vi – contestó, con más calma, ahora sólo estaba anudándose la corbata.  
Junto a él, frente al espejo, se posiciono Lee que estaba tratando de arreglarse el moño del traje. Prefirió quitárselo y quedarse sin moño. Para él, esto sentaba bien, pero su hermano no lo permitiría:  
\- Tienes que lucir destacable.  
\- Sí, pero esto es difícil, y aprieta el cuello.  
Ford se dispuso a arreglar el moño de Lee. Quedó como debía quedar, adecuado y arreglado.  
La ceremonia se realizo en la iglesia del vecindario, nuevamente con el sacerdote que había oficiado el funeral de su padre. La novia, Carla McCorkle, era una chica de la misma ciudad. Lee y ella se habían conocido en el cine. Según por lo que tenía entendido Ford, él la había salvado de un asaltante. Pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo, no creía que Lee tuviera una sola novia por tantos años. La única explicación era que se habían separado y se volvieron a reunir en algún punto en especial, quizá en algún lugar del muelle. Lee y Carla estaban en el altar, en plena ceremonia. Pero Ford notaba algo extraño en su hermano y su novia. Algo no andaba bien del todo.  
En la fiesta, Ford compartió mesa junto a Lee, Carla y la hermana de ella. No había demasiados invitados, fue un evento discreto. Ford se sentía invadido por una sensación de curiosidad de saber que estaba pasando realmente. Lee sabía que Ford lo tenía que saber, no podía ocultarlo por más tiempo. Así que después del brindis y el corte del pastel, la gente estaba sobre la improvisada pista de baile en el salón de la casa de sus padres. Fue el momento en que Ford llamó a Lee para salir al patio trasero un momento.  
\- ¿Qué ocurre Ford?  
Ford se sentía confundido, estaba seguro, pero no sabía como abordar el tema.  
\- Lee, escucha, me preocupa bastante lo que esta pasando. Algo no anda bien.  
Lee se quedó confundido, sabía a donde quería llegar, pero tampoco sabía como abordar el tema. Así que decidió contar todo desde el principio. Carla y él llevaban un año y unos cuantos meses viéndose. Se volvieron a encontrar en el muelle -Ford tenía razón-, en un lugar llamado _The Juke Joint._ Carla se dedica a la contaduría en una empresa mediana de conservas local. Ambos estuvieron saliendo a diferentes lugares, hasta que llegó al tema de la película:  
\- ¡Lee, sabes que esas cosas te ponen nervioso!  
Lee le pedía con las manos que bajara la voz, era evidente que Carla lo sabía, pero no nadie más. En especial había ciertos compañeros del Servicio Secreto como invitados. El problema no fue ese, sino que aparentemente Carla estaba embarazada, tenía cinco meses. Lee lo sabía, y no pensaba dejar sola a Carla con algo así. Su salida más próxima era casarse cuanto antes. Aparentemente los dos se amaban demasiado. Ford tenía dudas al respecto.  
Volvieron a entrar, y al final de la fiesta Lee se despidió de Ford, y con Carla ahora como su compañera emprendieron un viaje a su luna de miel. Quizá si eran felices, si estaban enamorados. Ford pensó que debía ser menos suspicaz.  
Y por primera vez ambos sintieron un frío, algo se rompió en el interior de ambos. Contrario a lo que ambos pudieran esperar, esto simplemente se rompió, no hubo ningún evento contundente que considerar. Ambos estuvieron días pensando en eso, no concluyeron nada.

Y así ambos continuaron con sus rutinas. Lo último que supo Ford de Lee fue el nacimiento del bebé, al que llamaron Alex. Lo último que supo Lee de Ford fue la publicación de uno de sus artículos en una revista científica de renombre. Dejaron de tener contacto por mucho tiempo, y el frío se sintió más intenso desde entonces.  
No se trataba de algo voluntario, simplemente ocurrió.

Las gotas de lluvia fría caían sobre _ambos Stan_ abrazados. No paso mucho tiempo, aunque para ellos fue alegremente eterno. Hasta que Lee dijo:  
\- Un penoso abrazo familiar.  
Ford respondió:  
\- Un penoso abrazo familiar.  
Ambos abrieron los ojos como robots y se dieron unas palmadas en la espalda. Luego se separaron y se vieron mutuamente. Los dos se vieron que ambos se notaron un poco más viejos, pero que poco habían cambiado. Entonces Fids los hizo regresar a la realidad:  
\- Ejem. ¿Alguien puede explicarme qué está pasando aquí?  
Ford invito a pasar a su hermano y a Fids a la cabaña para explicar que estaba pasando. Una vez adentro en la sala de estar, Ford empezó a presentar:  
\- Fids, él es mi hermano gemelo, Stanley Pines.  
Fids se sorprendió:  
\- Me habías contado de un hermano tuyo, pero no que era gemelo.  
Lee miró a Ford con los ojos entrecerrados, este simplemente se río un poco y se rascó la nuca. Prosiguió:  
\- Lee, él es mi compañero en investigación, Doctor Fiddleford Hadron McGucket.  
\- Mucho gusto Doctor _Fids_ – dijo Lee, tendiendo la mano hacia él, misma que McGucket estrecho.  
\- Son tan parecidos – recalco McGucket, y se sintió tonto por ser redundante -. Sino idénticos.  
\- Alto ahí, McGucket – dijo Ford levantando el pulgar derecho-. Hay una diferencia entre nosotros dos.  
McGucket miró con atención a ambos hermanos. Era evidente que estaban tratando de burlarse de él o que algo ocultaban, las risitas de ambos lo decía.  
\- Me rindo – dijo McGucket, resignado.  
\- De acuerdo, nuestras manos derechas hermano.  
Ambos levantaron su mano derecha al unisono y entonces McGucket lo vió.  
\- ¡Interesante! Stanley tiene cinco dedos, pero tú Stanford tienes seis.  
\- Y son en ambas manos – dijo Ford, levantando la mano izquierda.  
\- ¡Polidactilia! Esto es único. Increíble.  
\- Sí, es único porque el raro es él – dijo Lee riéndose, pero no causo gracia a Ford.  
\- Además de que soy zurdo – complemento Ford.  
\- Eso ya lo había notado, pero lo de los dedos no.  
\- No te preocupes, si yo no lo digo, no lo notan inmediatamente... bueno, tu tardaste diez años.  
\- Aguarda – cortó Lee - ¿Desde cuándo se conocen?  
\- Desde hace diez años, nos conocimos en el MIT – respondió McGucket.  
\- Pero, él ya es doctor, y tú... - Lee en sus adentros admitió su ignorancia y se sintió avergonzado.  
\- Para él esto sería su Postdoctorado, pero para mí es el doctorado – informó Ford a Lee -. Verás, somos de la misma edad, pero el va un tanto más adelante que yo porque McGucket entró a la universidad antes que nosotros.  
Lee entendía porque esa situación, pero a Ford no parecía incomodarle del todo.  
\- ¿Qué hacen aquí ustedes dos? - preguntó Lee.  
\- Eso es lo que yo debería preguntarte a tí, Lee – respondió Ford frunciendo las cejas.  
\- Yo no soy el que debería responder primero – recalco Lee.  
\- ¿Y eso quién lo dice?  
Ambos encendieron mechas a una discusión, ambos se pusieron de frente y se miraron fijamente.  
\- Lo digo yo, _el gemelo alfa_ – dijo Lee con altanería.  
\- No me hagas reír – continuó Ford.  
McGucket era testigo de como una pelea de hermanos se estaba gestando, y pensó que sería hora de poner un alto a esto. Parecía que tenían mucho de que hablar, y empezar discutiendo no era buena idea:  
\- Yo explicaré que pasa aquí.  
Ambos miraron extrañados a McGucket, pero le dejaron continuar.  
\- Stanley, tu hermano y yo estamos en plena investigación de los multiversos. Estamos por terminar un problema y demostrarlo matemáticamente.  
Lee miraba alternadamente a McGucket y a su hermano:  
\- ¿Y por eso están aquí, en medio de la nada?  
\- La cabaña la compramos para eso, Lee – continuo Ford -. Es un buen lugar, McGucket conoce bien este pueblo, él nació y tiene una vida hecha aquí. Además de que buscábamos un lugar retirado donde trabajar sin distraernos.  
Eso para Lee se escuchaba más raro y descabellado.  
\- Entonces, ¿están solos con el proyecto? - pregunto Lee.  
\- No precisamente, estamos en un retiro – continuo McGucket – que se ha prolongado más de lo debido.  
\- Esperábamos durar cuando mucho cinco años, pero se han hecho seis – siguió Ford -. Pero el MIT dio permiso de financiar otros dos años cuando mucho.  
Para Lee las cosas ya estaban más o menos claras, al menos burocraticamente. La situación ya se había calmado y Ford decidió continuar:  
\- Entonces, ahora sí Lee: ¿qué hace el _gemelo alfa_ en un lugar tan remoto como este?  
Lee entonces se percato de que no tenía coartada que le defendiera. Ahora sí debía pensar rápido.  
\- Te estaba buscando, Ford – mala improvisación, salida rápida.  
Ford se sintió confundido. Por su expresión Lee supo que había sido efectiva.  
\- ¿A mí? ¿Por qué?  
Lee tuvo que continuar por el mismo sentido para ingeniárselas, no había marcha atrás, era muy tarde.  
\- Bueno, ocurre que, no tengo a dónde ir.  
\- ¿Qué te ocurrió?  
Esto se estaba poniendo difícil para Lee, tenía que hacer... algo que ya sabía como hacer: mentir.  
\- Me he divorciado.  
Fue tan convincente que Ford sintió un salto que sólo se da cuando tienes razón. Sabía que el matrimonio de su hermano no duraría mucho... y eso, no estaba nada bien.  
\- ¿Hiciste algo que no debías? ¿Desde hace cuanto?  
\- No es que fuera algo que no debía, es que simplemente no funciono – Lee en el fondo sabía que esto ni siquiera era cierto, la realidad es que sí había tenido amantes -. Y esto empezó hace como seis meses.  
\- ¿Y tu niño?  
\- La resolución fue que Carla conservaría la custodia. Y de hecho consiguió un buen abogado, como para dejarme en la calle literalmente.  
\- ¿Y tu trabajo en el Servicio Secreto?  
\- Renuncie.  
Esto sorprendió a Ford. Y ahora sí, Lee pensó que había ido muy lejos esta vez.  
\- ¿Por que no fuiste a casa de nuestros padres?  
\- Estuve ahí, pero todo se siente tan desolado. No es lo mismo...  
\- Lo siento mucho Stanley, en serio, de verdad.  
Lee miró fijamente a los ojos de su hermano:  
\- Gracias, Ford. Esto ha sido muy complicado.  
 _Ahora sí fuiste bastante lejos, Stanley Pines,_ pensó.  
\- Bueno, ya que estás en Gravity Falls con nosotros – continuo Ford – quizá deberías tomarte un descanso y buscar algo que hacer aquí. Seguramente encontrarás algo aquí, dudo que entiendas lo que hacemos.  
Lee asintió, eso era verdad. McGucket levanto la mano y dijo:  
\- Oí que el Alguacil Corduroy esta buscando nuevos elementos policiales, si eras el Servicio Secreto...  
La idea se entendió. Eso no estaba mal dentro de las condiciones del teatro que ahora Lee había construido.  
\- Y bueno hermano -continuo Ford-, ¿traes cosas? En principio, ¿cómo llegaste aquí?  
Para eso no había que mentir.  
\- Compré un coche barato, ya que el STNLYMBL está aquí, y sí traigo cosas. Lo deje cerca de la estatua de ese tal Noroeste – era casi en su totalidad verdad.  
\- Perfecto hermano. Bienvenido a Gravity Falls, arreglaré una habitación en la cabaña para ti.  
Y se volvieron a dar otro penoso abrazo familiar.

Lee fue por el coche, retomo el camino por el que había ido al principio con Fids. Al llegar ahí, antes de emprender marcha a la cabaña, anotó todos los detalles. Principalmente, debía obtener información del MIT respecto al proyecto de su hermano y compañero. Ya tenía un inicio, ir con el Alguacil Corduroy. Ahí hablaría al respecto, esperaba que él sí entendiera las circunstancias más o menos reales de su visita al pueblo, ya no podría recurrir a la identidad _Andrwe_ _Alcatraz_ , y sólo modificaría una credencial, la que le certificaba como un agente de la oficina de geología. Pero también contemplaba un plan alterno, simplemente internarse en el pueblo como un nuevo oficial de policía. Esta noche pensaría a cual recurrir.  
Ford se sentía preocupado por su hermano. Había tenido tiempos difíciles. Pero eso no importaba, confiaba en el. Pero no del todo:  
\- Fiddleford, debemos ocultar una parte del proyecto.  
McGucket miró a Ford, y comprendió lo que decía.  
\- Volveremos por el momento a las matemáticas, no mostraremos nada de lo otro – continuó McGucket, también sentía una ligera desconfianza al hermano de Stanford.  
Para ambos hermanos, se había vuelto necesario guardar secretos. Esa misma noche, mientras ambos dormían en diferentes habitaciones de la cabaña, en sus respectivos sueños hubo cierta concordancia y certeza de saber que estaba pensando el otro. Esta vez un mensaje negativo se desenlazaba entre ellos: no confíes.


	4. IV Movimiento

**Capitulo IV. Movimiento**

Stanley despertó. Vio el reloj en su muñeca, la hora era 9 am. Usualmente se levantaba tres horas antes, pero dormir se había complicado. El lugar era frío, parecía no haber calefacción ahí. Y además la ventana tenía muchas ventilas por donde el aire helado había entrado silbando toda la noche. Y había un montón de cachivaches apilados que no podía describir del todo. Se levantó y abrió la puerta y se vio en un pasillo. Al frente había un baño, al que entró y se arreglo un poco, a pesar del fío se quedo en pantalón de mezclilla y playera blanca solamente. Salió y siguió por el pasillo, que salía a unas escaleras que iban hacia arriba, al altillo, y abajo, a la entrada de la cabaña. Bajó y vio la sala de estar, que estaba más libre y acogedora. Luego fue a la cocina, ahí estaba su hermano desayunando.  
\- Buenos días – le recibió Ford.  
Lee sólo levanto una mano en respuesta, entre ellos eso era un lenguaje habitual. Tomo una de las dos sillas desocupadas y tomo asiento en silencio. Observo a su alrededor, no estaba tan mal, casi todo era nuevo o de segunda mano, pero no desgastado. Su hermano estaba desayunando un tazón de cereal. Pero a él se le antojaba algo más. Ford notó este antojo de Lee:  
\- Hay una cafetería, al pie de la carretera.  
\- ¿Qué podría encontrar en un rincón como este?  
\- Nada que no conozcas ya - Ford dejó la cuchara en el plato del cereal y continuó -. Podríamos ir, este cereal esta viejo y rancio de todos modos.  
Lee se percató que en el plato no había leche, el cereal estaba seco. Continuó:  
\- ¿Cómo vives aquí? - preguntó - ¿Y qué es todo lo que tienes guardado en mi habitación?  
\- No te preocupes, sacaré todo lo que está en tu habitación – Ford se había acostumbrado a notar el detalle en que su hermano hacia propiedad de algo -. Y aquí en este pueblo arrinconado entre las montañas se vive tranquilo.  
Lee se levantó y busco en las alacenas algo que desayunar, que no fuera cereal. Continuó por el refrigerador y la estufa. Todo estaba en orden, pero no precisamente limpio. Su hermano estaba llevando una vida rara aquí, de eso estaba seguro.  
\- No hay nada, no he ido al super recientemente. - dijo Ford.  
\- Eso es evidente.  
\- Oye, hay una cafetería por la carretera. Podríamos ir a desayunar ahí, y además podrías conocer el pueblo. Fiddleford vino hace rato, dice que Corduroy no está el día de hoy, así que tendrás que esperar.  
A Lee no le causo mucha gracia esa nota, pero igual no tenía prisa por avanzar rápido. Tenía una sensación de olfato como perro, pero estos olores que percibía eran más sutiles, podía ver cosas que no estaban en su lugar o que no fueran normales con facilidad. Esto era una practica común en todas sus misiones, en donde la mayoría fue infiltrado de alguna manera para dar seguimiento y reporte más cercano y personal de sus investigaciones. Su habilidad para pasar desapercibido también era muy notoria. Pero, no podía engañar tan fácil a alguien como su hermano gemelo. Así que decidió que sería conveniente seguirle la corriente, no había necesidad de usar una identidad falsa, y así llegaría más lejos.  
\- Iré por mi gabardina – termino Lee.

Stanley pensó que usarían el STNLYMBL, pero aparentemente la gasolina escasea en el lugar y que era más practico moverse a pie. Lee se sintió en un rincón perdido del mundo en medio de la nada, no podía ser algo así como carencia de gasolina. Pero lo era, Gravity Falls era un pueblo donde las cosas eran extrañas, en principio por el lugar donde se ubicaba.  
Ambos caminaban al borde de la carretera, en el que sólo pasaban uno que otro coche y camiones cargados de madera. El lodo que se formaba alrededor de esta era muy espeso y sucio, y esto seguía molestando a Lee, aunque no a Ford. Trató de distraerse viendo el panorama. Sólo había bosques, y a la lejanía varios acantilados. Al girar sobre una calle, Lee se percato de un detalle intrigante en el paisaje.  
\- ¿De qué es ese puente ahí? - preguntó.  
\- Es de ferrocarriles. A veces pasan trenes que van de Portland a Boise, y viceversa – respondió Ford.  
El puente se encontraba suspendido en una estructura en forma de arco entre dos desfiladeros, en los que aparentemente eran la entrada de un túnel a cada lado. Era una osadía extraordinaria sugerir tal estructura en un lugar así.  
Los dos llegaron a un establecimiento llamado Greasy's Diner. A Lee no le agrado mucho el nombre que leyó en ese letrero de neón anticuado, posado sobre lo que parecía ser un tronco de árbol muy grueso montado en antiguo vagón de ferrocarril. Pero a Ford no le importaba, así que trato de confiar en él. Ambos entraron y tomaron asiento en una de las mesas. Lee se percato que la poca gente que había los observaba. En eso, hizo aparición una mujer de talla y altura mediana, con un maquillaje morado llamativo pero ligero y un peinado en cola.  
\- ¿Qué tal Stan? - dijo mirando a Ford, luego giró a ver a Lee -. Y... ¿ _Stan_?  
Eso era lo que Lee había notado en particular. La gente vio que ellos dos eran casi idénticos. Ford tomo la palabra:  
\- Buenos días Susan. Te presento a mi hermano, _Stan_.  
Susan hizo gesto de confusión, Stan le presentaba a _Stan_. Pero trato de no prestar atención en ello.  
\- ¿Qué ordenarán chicos?  
Lee estaba mirando la carta que reposaba junto al servilletero, eso parecía un menú regular. Para desayunar: panqueques, raciones de carne y pollo, huevos a diferentes estilos, malteadas y café. No esperaba un menú de hotel de cinco estrellas, pero ¿qué demonios es _chilaquiles_?  
Ford empezó a pedir la orden:  
\- Unos huevos revueltos, con una malteada de fresa, porfavor. - se dirigió a Lee -. ¿Qué ordenarás _Stan_?  
Lee sonrió mientras seguía viendo el menú, entendía a donde iba esto.  
\- No lo sé Stan, ¿qué me sugieres Stan?  
\- Algo sencillo, _Stan_.  
Susan miraba confundida la discusión de _los Stans_. Hasta que uno de ellos se decidió:  
\- Carne con huevos revueltos, con el acompañamiento que venga.  
Susan anoto y pasó la orden a la cocina. En unos minutos vendría. Para ellos dos esto era divertido, confundir a la gente haciéndose pasar uno por el otro era algo que hacían desde niños.  
En el lugar había un mapa de Gravity Falls clavado en la pared. Lee se levantó a verlo más de cerca. Ahí estaba el puente ferroviario de la ruta Portland-Boise, no había notado la presencia de este a pesar de haber pasado debajo de él cuando llegó el día de ayer. Esa misma carretera por la que entró salía al otro extremo entre barrancos. El pueblo estaba en medio de un hoyo entre montañas hecho por acantilados y desfiladeros, que lo rodeaban completamente a excepción de la salida por el puente, que se abría como un estrecho valle. A este lugar llegaban varios ríos, había un lago en un extremo del pueblo. _Nathaniel Noroeste debió estar muy loco para fundar este pueblo en este lugar,_ pensó Lee _._ Había aprendido lo suficiente de riesgos como para notar las debilidades del pueblo, a este lugar lo amenazaban avalanchas de nieve, sino que también aludes de piedras y lodo. La mitad del lago lo bordeaba un acantilado, una ruptura en este y la mitad pueblo se vería destruido por una ola de agua. Sin contar los incendios forestales en verano, que de salirse de control podrían encerrar al pueblo. El lugar era perfecto para esconderse y ocultar alguna forma de máquina entre las muchas irregularidades del terreno. Pero veía tan mal localizado el lugar que empezó a pensar en pedirle a su hermano que se fuera de ahí, con sus contactos del Servicio Secreto se encargaría de localizarle un lugar para que Ford y Fids continuarán con su investigación.  
Lee regresó con Ford, y antes de sugerir lo que pensó Susan apareció con una bandeja con dos platos.  
\- Carne con huevos revueltos para Stan – se lo entregó a Ford –. Y huevos revueltos con una malteada de fresa para Stan – se lo entregó a Lee -. Provecho.  
Susan se retiro, y _ambos Stan_ se intercambiaron los platos. El desayuno transcurrió sin mucha novedad, la conversación fue sobre recuerdos, Lee desechó la oferta de mover a Ford y Fids de ese lugar. Al final, después de haber pagado la cuenta, ambos se retiraron. Susan observaba como los dos se iban. Se sintió confundida otra vez, al ver _doble Stan_.

Ford ofreció a Lee un recorrido por todo el pueblo, el cual no se negó a realizarlo. Empezaron por la estatua del fundador, Nathaniel Noroeste, en la cuál Ford le explicó a Lee que sospechaba que Noroeste no era el fundador de Gravity Falls, pero no encontraba pruebas. De ahí fue describiendo la iglesia, la cual aseguraba que el terreno había sido víctima de una profanación muy grande en el tiempo de los pioneros; el ayuntamiento, donde se encontraba un viejo destacamento español en ruinas; la estación de policía, la cual fue un cuartel militar de la guerra civil que se incendió. Y los varios negocios que se encontraban ahí, con todo y su historia: robo, asalto, homicidio, desapariciones, sucesos extraños. El pueblo en general parecía además de raro un lugar maldito para vivir. A excepción de la Torre de Agua, era una construcción reciente a las afueras, junto a una ladera, y relucía frente al resto del antiguo pueblo. A Lee no le causaba una sensación de seguridad, no parecía un pueblo común entre las montañas, tenía un aura oscura. Los edificios eran de madera, había notado al llegar que parecían débiles, además que comprobó que eran edificios frágiles. Y la gente tenía un aspecto gris, bastante triste. Le pareció que el lugar era mejor derribarlo y que la naturaleza tomará el lugar, este no era un lugar para vivir. No sabía que a Ford le gustaran los lugares deprimentes.  
Después de esto, fueron al lago. Allí Lee vio lo que parecía ser el lugar más tranquilo del pueblo. A pesar de estar nublado, las aguas del lago brillaban con un azul vivido debajo de una delgada neblina, a la distancia se notaban unas rocas y lo que ser una isla. Más allá el otro lado del lago, un acantilado que no vio tan alto como en el mapa decía, más a la lejanía una cascada. En el muelle estaban varios botes atracados. Siguieron caminando por el borde del lago, en la cual Lee le contaba como había estado su _situación_ con Carla. Ford escuchaba atento a aquello, y le confesó que en el día de su boda el pensó que nada saldría bien. En la mentira, Ford tenía razón; en la verdad, simplemente se equivocaba.  
\- ¿No trabajarán tú y Fids? - preguntó Lee.  
\- No, a veces tomamos días aleatorios de descanso – respondió Ford -. Nos gusta trabajar así.  
\- ¿No están a contra tiempo?  
\- No, ya casi terminamos.  
\- Es decir, ¿pronto dejarás este lugar?  
\- Quizá.  
Esto hizo pensar a Lee. ¿Qué estaba haciendo ahora? No había pasado un día y la mentira se había vuelto más grande. Por otro lado, tenía un deber que cumplir, no debía interrumpir lo que viniera. ¿Qué pasaría cuando Ford descubriera todo? Esperaba al menos que comprendiera a que se debía el asunto.  
En el camino de regreso a la cabaña se encontraron con Fiddleford, con su esposa Helen. Fids fue el primero en verlos y llamarles, su esposa se sorprendió de ver a los gemelos:  
\- Stan tiene un hermano gemelo, _Stan_ – le explicaba Fids a su esposa _.  
_ \- ¿Y cómo los distingo? - pregunto Helen, un poco sorprendida del asunto -. Ambos son _Stan_.  
Los gemelos se presentaron de manera más apropiada, ahora sin bromas para dar pie a confusiones:  
\- Es simple – siguió Ford -, él es Stanley, _Lee_ ; y yo soy Stanford, _Ford_.  
\- Vaya que sí son parecidos, hasta en la voz se parecen – continuó Helen sin perder la alegría en su voz -. Que bueno que estén aquí los dos juntos, supongo que tienen mucho sin verse.  
\- Bastante – dijo Lee, curiosamente estaba disfrutando esto.  
\- Y sí alguna vez te confundes – corto Fids, urgido -, simplemente cuenta con que Ford tiene seis dedos en su mano, y Lee sólo cinco.  
Helen dejo escapar un _oh_ de entendimiento. Fids le anunció a Lee que el alguacil Corduroy ya se encontraba en el pueblo. Decidió que ya era momento de ir a hablar con el alguacil, le índico a Ford que iría más tarde a la cabaña. Ford estuvo de acuerdo, iría al super de los Duskerton a comprar enceres y le vería al rato en la cabaña. Se despidieron chocando los puños y Lee fue a la estación de policía. Lee se percató que Ford ya había conocido a la mayor parte del pueblo, ¿estaría ya _echando raíces_ aquí?

Entró al edificio y el ambiente adentro era calmo, no estaba tan frío como aparentaba y tenía una decoración más o menos acogedora con muchos acabados de madera. Por un pasillo que conducía hacia el vestíbulo, vio una sala de descansos y un interrogatorio; entonces fue con la secretaria que atendía el lugar:  
\- Buenas Tardes. Soy el Agente Stanley Pines, del Servicio Secreto. Busco al Alguacil Corduroy.  
La secretaria, que ostentaba un gafete con el apellido Thompson, se levantó de su lugar con pereza y entró a la puerta contigua con el letrero _Alguacil._ Luego salió y regreso a su lugar. Sobre su escritorio se posaba una revista con un crucigrama a medio llenar, pero ella decidió sacar una lima de uñas de uno de los cajones y comenzó a lijar una uña de su mano derecha.  
Lee levantó una ceja, luego carraspeo y continuo:  
\- ¿Está el alguacil sí o no?  
La secretaria Thompson, sin levantar la vista de sus uñas, dijo:  
\- Sí – luego soplo sobre la uña recién limada -. Pero no está atendiendo _tontos_ ahora.  
Esto enfureció a Lee, que fue hacia la puerta del alguacil a pesar de las protestas de la secretaria. Abrió la puerta y estaba el Alguacil Corduroy atendiendo una llamada telefónica. Lee contuvo el instinto de arrebatar el teléfono y decirle al rostro de ese pelirrojo que había un asunto de seguridad nacional que atender. No fue necesario, inmediatamente Corduroy colgó y se levantó de su silla frente a su escritorio, rojo de ira.  
\- ¡¿Qué demonios significa esto?!  
Su voz, tremendamente ronca, reverbero contra las paredes. Era también muy corpulento y alto, más que Stanley, pero tenía movimientos torpes. Lee pensó que podría vencerlo fácil.  
\- Lo siento señor, no pude evitar...  
Corduroy levanto la mano en señal de silencio, la secretaria salió de la oficina y cerró la puerta. Corduroy y Lee quedaron solos en el lugar.  
\- ¿Qué quieres Pines? - empezó el alguacil -. Ya te dije que no hay nada que investigar, sal de aquí o pasarás un mes en la prisión del pueblo.  
Esto dejo perplejo a Lee, a menos que la secretaria se lo hubiera dicho era evidente como sabía su apellido, pero aún así estaba confundido. ¿Qué investigación? Lee sacó su billetera y mostró su placa que lo respaldaba como agente federal.  
\- Escuche Alguacil Corduroy, soy el Agente Stanley Pines, del Servicio Secreto. Y estoy aquí por asuntos de seguridad nacional.  
Corduroy no estaba acostumbrado a toparse con gente con tal nivel de convicción y confianza, por lo general la gente del pueblo era menos altanera que eso. Pero la placa era autentica, eso lo podía constatar. En su entrenamiento había tenido una pequeña mención ante la posibilidad de toparse con situaciones importantes, pero no se imaginaba cuando seria o como reaccionaría. Ahora estaba frente a una situación así, lo mejor era tomar una actitud neutral.  
\- Creí que eras ese tonto de Pines. Ese idiota de Stanford Pines, pero te llamas Stanley... – miró con más atención a Lee -. Y se parecen mucho.  
\- No, mi nombre es Stanley Pines. Agente Stanley Pines.  
\- Alguacil Dan Corduroy, alguacil de la Policía de Gravity Falls.  
Ambos hombres encontraron concordancia rápidamente, Lee no esperaba eso. Estrecharon manos mientras Lee tomaba asiento frente al escritorio. Corduroy parecía un poco más relajado ahora, contrastante con lo que al principio aparentó ser.  
\- Ella dijo que era _Pines –_ se relajo sobre su silla _-._ Y se parecen mucho – continuó observado a Lee -. ¿Qué le trae por acá, Agente Pines?  
Lee contuvo la tentación de preguntar de a qué se refería con el _tonto de Pines_ , obviamente se refería a su hermano. Sí algo que quizá molestaba un tanto, era que los confundiesen a él y su hermano para mal. Pero decidió abordar el tema que le había llevado a Gravity Falls.  
\- He sido enviado, desde las oficinas centrales del Servicio Secreto, a investigar un asunto de seguridad nacional.  
Corduroy seguía viéndolo con atención.  
\- Necesito conocer detalles del pueblo.  
\- Para eso vaya al ayuntamiento, ahí están los registros del censo – dijo Corduroy, riendo entre dientes.  
Lee pensó que este tipo no se tomaba nada en serio. Era más relajado de lo normal, quizá consecuencia de que Gravity Falls es un pueblo pequeño donde todos se conocen y nada de importancia sucede.  
\- Creo que no entiende la situación. Debo infiltrarme en el pueblo, no puedo realizar mi trabajo estando de civil.  
Corduroy cayó en cuenta de a qué se refería:  
\- Comprendo – junto ambas manos y después formo una forma de pistola con ambos dedos pulgares e índice apuntando a Lee -, quiere pasar como oficial de policía para investigar su asunto de Seguridad Nacional. Y supongo que se habrá enterado de que buscamos nuevos elementos policiales.  
Lee se quedó mirando fijamente a Corduroy, sentía que él jugaba solamente. Corduroy notó que Lee empezaba a perder la paciencia:  
\- En fin. ¿Cómo se enteró?  
\- Se me dieron instrucciones específicas de venir aquí – afirmo Lee.  
\- Imposible, desde hace más de una semana que no hay línea telefónica aquí – continuó Corduroy, y se hizo hacia adelante en señal amenazante -. Y no estamos buscando elementos desde hace más de tres días, justo cuándo enterramos al último, a Davidson.  
\- No estoy autorizado a hablar de nuestros protocolos, su única responsabilidad es atender a las demandas de los niveles superiores de autoridad.  
Corduroy rompió a reír y volvió a relajarse sobre su silla. De verdad que eso le parecía gracioso.  
\- Y además si los teléfonos no sirven, ¿qué hacia pretendiendo hablando por uno?  
El Alguacil Corduroy detuvo su risa en seco, y tomo una actitud seria. Esto tranquilizó a Lee, que encontró una actitud más fácil de manejar.  
\- Hay cosas con las que debe de tener cuidado, Agente Pines – dijo Corduroy -. Por el momento, no lo detendré con su investigación, bienvenido al equipo.  
Corduroy tendió su enorme mano hacia Lee. Volvieron a estrechar la mano.  
\- Hará las pruebas hoy mismo.  
\- Me temo que...  
\- Si es necesario, pasará desapercibido, supongo que eso debe ser esencial en su trabajo. Vaya por la tarde al muelle junto al lago, ahí estaré esperándole para una prueba solamente.  
Lee se resignó. No había porque complicar más el asunto.  
\- Le veré en la tarde. Hasta entonces, Alguacil.  
Salió de la oficina de Corduroy, y este se quedo perplejo por ver a alguien tan parecido al idiota de Pines. Pero su reacción no fue nada divertida, sospechaba algo turbio en el asunto.

Stanley volvió a la cabaña pensando en a qué se refería el Alguacil Corduroy respecto a la investigación que involucraba al _tonto_ de su hermano. ¿En qué líos estaría metiéndose? ¿Tendrá que ver con la razón por la que él estaba en Gravity Falls? ¿O será respecto al fallecido que menciono Corduroy? ¿Quién fue Davidson? En su experiencia, casi siempre una persona terminaba muerta, particularmente alguien que se enteraba de los asuntos que no debía. En lo particular, Corduroy no insistió en seguir emparejando a su hermano y él como si fueran una sola persona. Quizá se deba a su instinto como policía, Corduroy no habría llegado tan lejos sino fuera por algo. Sin embargo, él había notado la diferencia. Había muchas preguntas que estaba anotando.  
Cuando llegó a la cabaña, noto que su habitación estaba vacía. Esto le pareció más conveniente, y en la ventana había un vidrio nuevo. Bajó a la cocina y encontró a su hermano llenando las alacenas de latas de conservas. Lee pensó que su hermano sí tenia dinero, y bastante. Pero no vio los cachivaches que estaban en su habitación por ningún lado.  
\- Veo que despejaste mi habitación. ¿Dónde están las cosas?  
Ford cerró la alacena que estaba acomodando y respondió:  
\- Están en la biblioteca.  
Lee ni en cuenta de que había una biblioteca en el lugar. La busco detrás de las escaleras y la vio. No era muy grande, y las cosas que estaban en su habitación estorbaban en el lugar. Pero sintió intriga por una puerta inaccesible que estaba en la pared. Abrió una de las cajas y no encontró más que papeles llenos de cálculos que no entendía. Siguió una con otra y encontró varias piezas plásticas y de electrónica. Continuo así con las que tenía más cerca, pero todas eran cosas propias de un nerd como su hermano. No había nada fuera de lo normal, no tenía la esperanza de encontrar algo ahí. Pensó que sería buena idea preguntarle a su hermano, pero contuvo la necesidad. No había que apurar las cosas. Se distrajo de su concentración cuando su hermano lo llamó al umbral de la puerta.  
\- ¿Qué estás haciendo? - preguntó Ford.  
Lee en cuclillas miraba hacia las cajas, luego a su hermano.  
\- Tenia curiosidad de que era todo lo que tenías ahí.  
Ford lo miró fijamente. Lee sintió que algo iba a salir mal, que lo había echado a perder.  
\- No hay nada interesante – esto alivio un tanto a Lee -. Sabes, esto de hacer matemáticas implica mucho trabajo, papel, lapices. Y sí te equivocas, y te debes regresar hasta un punto donde estuvieras bien. Esas cosas pasan.  
Lee se puso de pie y fue al umbral de la puerta junto a su hermano.  
\- ¿Cómo te fue con Corduroy?  
\- Bien, esta tarde quiere verme en el muelle.  
Ford asentía con la cabeza, recargado sobre la pared con los brazos cruzados.  
\- Bien, vamos a comer. - continuo Ford -. Hice pasta con una salsa de tomate. Creo que te gustará.

Stanley caminaba por la calle que atravesaba el pueblo hacia el muelle. El clima era terrible, hacia viento y además amenazaba por llover. Llevaba su gabardina completamente cerrada, y se había puesto un sombrero fedora que había encontrado en el armario de su habitación para protegerse aún más del viento. Su aspecto era el de un gangster o el de un detective empedernido. Aunque ya era esto último, solo le faltaba ser uno de esos soplones en medio de la mafia, aunque por ahora ya había aceptado ser un soplón. Llegó al muelle y ahí estaba Corduroy con otro oficial recargados sobre una patrulla. Este otro era mucho más delgado y parecía más distraído que Corduroy.  
\- Buenas tardes Agente Pines – le saludo Corduroy -. Le presento al oficial Tambers.  
Ambos se saludaron sin mucha emoción, de todos modos Tambers parecía ser menos impulsivo que Corduroy.  
Entonces el Alguacil dio inicio a la prueba. Tambers sacó de la patrulla un maniquí de pruebas de tiro y lo coloco a una distancia considerable. Corduroy le entregó a Lee una pistola, bastante regular para su gusto. La prueba era sencilla, tenía que dispararle al maniquí ( _No, Pines, a Tambers no_ ) y verían que tan bueno era con el tiro. A Lee le parecía una burla, claramente lo era, se dejaban guiar por la impresión de sus gafas. Cargó la pistola, levantó el brazo derecho empuñando el arma y empezó a disparar. Todas las balas salieron en serie y se dirigieron a la dirección del maniquí. Luego bajo la pistola, y de un sólo movimiento la sujeto del cálido cañón y se la entrego a Corduroy. El acto duro muy poco, pero lo suficiente como para dejarlos sin palabras. Tambers se acerco al maniquí, luego lo tomo y se lo llevó a Corduroy. Estos estaban por el otro lado de la patrulla y discutían, pero Lee era capaz de distinguir la sorpresa en sus palabras. Lo había hecho bien.  
Luego Corduroy le reportó a Lee:  
\- Bueno, ha pasado la prueba. Al parecer sí es lo que parece.  
Lee frunció el entrecejo y dijo:  
\- ¿A qué se refiere?  
Corduroy río un poco y continuó:  
\- Digamos que pensamos por un momento que era Stanford Pines, pero fingiendo algo que no era.  
Lee se sonrojo un poco, entendía lo que pasaba.  
\- Es mi hermano – repuso Stanley.  
Corduroy levantó una ceja, Tambers dió un resoplido y dio la espalda. Esto era una sorpresa.  
\- Entiendo, pero digamos que su hermano, tiene notoriedad en el pueblo – dijo Corduroy.  
\- Es muy extraño – recalco Tambers.  
\- No entiendo – empezó Lee -. Será muy raro, no lo niego pero no veo a que se refieren.  
\- Se lo diremos, si nos dice qué está haciendo aquí – condiciono Corduroy.  
Stanely sintió hacía donde querían llegar. Eso no era posible, no con él al menos.  
\- No, no se preocupen. Entiendo cómo es él – continuo Lee -. Desde que eramos niños, él simplemente es así.  
Sea lo que sea a lo que se refirieran, Lee esperaba que eso los detuviera por el momento. Corduroy asentía y miró a Tambers, este sólo se encogió de hombros de manera desinteresada.  
\- De acuerdo Agente Pines – siguió Corduroy -. Bienvenido al Cuerpo de Policía de Gravity Falls. El lunes firmará contrato – guiño un ojo -, y entonces podrá empezar inmediatamente a laborar – guiño el otro ojo.  
Ambos volvieron a estrechar las manos, y luego a Tambers.

Stanley pasó los siguientes días que quedaban hasta el próximo lunes con su hermano, aparentemente él había suspendido actividades con Fids para convivir con él. Lee consideró que la pasaron bien en esos días hicieron muchas cosas, además de explorar el pueblo. Una parte se había resuelto, ya había logrado infiltrarse al pueblo, ya tenía preguntas suficientes por responder. Ya podía comenzar a investigar seriamente. Pero ahora tenía otra incógnita por resolver, más personal. Lo que fuera que estuviera haciendo su hermano, ha ganado notoriedad, por lo que Corduroy y Tambers dijeron el pueblo cree que simplemente él esta loco, o que podría estar haciendo alguna clase de actividad ilícita (esto último preocupo mucho a Lee). La situación familiar empezaba a complicarse, necesitaba saber qué pasaba con él, y el lo encontraría. Ese domingo recibió el primer mensaje por radio. A las siete de la noche empezó a recibir los números que guardaba sus instrucciones. Anotó todo el mensaje y después lo descifró. Este indicaba como encontrar al turista al que entregar el mensaje y la frase _en espera_. Hora de moverse, Stanley Pines.


	5. V Descenso

**Capitulo V. Descenso**

Para el momento en que Stanley Pines había empezado a "laborar" para la policía de Gravity Falls, su primer reporte no indicaba más que simplemente "sin novedades". El sabía que al principio eso era normal, pero no podía dejarlo pasar mucho tiempo, eso atraería la atención y no quería aparentar unas vacaciones. El consideraba sus misiones como viajes de trabajo, como el de un empresario que hace negocios. Sólo que sus negocios consistían en cosas más sucias y a veces había que meter las manos de manera violenta. De ahí más, probablemente no fuera tan notoria la diferencia. Las instrucciones de radio que le habían enviado superaron la precisión que el esperaba. El turista que recibió su primer reporte era idéntico al descrito en el mensaje. Pero no estaba seguro de sí ese mismo mensajero volvería. Por otra parte, pasar como policía no había sido la mejor idea, no en un pueblo pequeño como Gravity Falls. Cuando "firmo" su contrato con el Alguacil Corduroy, este prácticamente le estuvo hablando de los habitantes del pueblo, y de como la gente era sencilla y trabajadora. Lee no dudaba de aquello, pero no venía al caso entretenerlo con historias del día de la pesca o de como pasaban navidad en aquel lugar. También le asigno un arma y una placa oficial, esta primera el la consideraba innecesaria, pero Corduroy insistió en que debía tener una que él tuviera bajo su control. Además de concederle, a regañadientes, el acceso a todos los archivos policiales del pueblo. No se le asigno coche policía, sí tenía que ir a un lugar en horario oficial lo haría con Tambers. Pero Lee no tomaba esto en serio, a veces usaba el coche que le dieron en Seattle. No molestaba a nadie, de todos modos Gravity Falls no es un lugar donde se requiera un coche.

De reporte en reporte semanal, sin muchos cambios y sólo con anotaciones de sospechas, el tiempo fue pasando. El frío invernal dio paso a un templado primaveral. La nieve se derretía y a veces llovía, pero el panorama estaba dejando de ser deprimente de forma decrepita. Hasta el velo de negatividad que su hermano se había encargado de describir estaba desapareciendo. Pudo notar como el pueblo prácticamente salía de su refugió, y así pudo conocerlo más de cerca. Vio a lo que se dedicaban algunas personas, como las actividades forestales o la minería. En el lago ya se veían más botes con gente pescando. Al pueblo le gustaba atender a los turistas, que semana a semana crecían en número, pero no vertiginosamente como para verse inundados de ellos todo el tiempo. Escucho algunos chismes, que no pasan de cosas que Tambers podía explicarle, que de todos modos no era muy diferente a lo que ya le contaban. También se enteró de algunas leyendas locales, pero Lee no les tomaba el crédito, no se dejaría tomar del pelo por algo así. Sin embargo, nadie comentaba sobre lo que pudo haber sucedido hace tiempo, una noche, con los eventos. Al parecer nadie sintió un leve tremor, nadie vio nada inusual en el cielo. Y según las personas del pueblo, se habían quedado sin electricidad y línea telefónica por unos días debido a un deslave. Pareciere como si lo que se describió afuera del pueblo hubiera sido una alucinación colectiva. Las personas no tenían nada interesante, parecían tener tan claro que estaban haciendo ahí, tanto que parecía no tener alguna distracción en sus rutinas diarias. Lo mismo se podría decir de la gente de la noche, los que el pueblo sabía que eran problemáticos. No había nada extraordinario en ellos. El pueblo más cercano estaba a más de 10 millas, casi cerca del límite con Idaho. Lee pensó por un momento que la división científica se había equivocado de lugar, en ese pueblo no había nada inusual. Envió un reporte describiendo el pueblo, tratando de justificar por qué no era posible que ahí fuera la sede de la anomalía. Lo envió y ahora solo daba a esperar una respuesta convincente.

Mientras tanto, no tenía absoluta certeza de que hacía su hermano y su asistente. No estaba en los momentos indicados como para notar que estaban haciendo aquel par. De todos modos, aún no había pedido que se le enviara algún informe del MIT sobre el trabajo de estos dos. No tenía manera de sustentar que el estuviera haciendo algo ilícito. En algunas ocasiones el iba a la cabaña a horas de la tarde, y encontraba a Ford y Fids en un salón amplio, con una mesa al centro y rodeado de muchos papeles y pizarras. No estaba interesado en saber que eran, sólo veía símbolos extraños, gráficas, alguno que otro dibujo. Pero no le decían nada en particular. Hubo un momento en que pensó desechar la idea de investigar a su propio hermano y su proyecto. La relación que llevaban ya era excelente, se llevaban bien como en los viejos tiempos. Y con Fids no había pasado desapercibido, y es que él encontró en Lee una persona con más observaciones y perspectivas respecto a la vida que las que tenían él o Ford. Igual, Ford afirmaba que él no había tenido esa habilidad para aconsejar a Fids de esa manera, su mundo era bastante restringido, y el de Lee era más amplió. Esta diferencia entre los gemelos, extrovertido e introvertido, ya era notoria desde que eran niños. Lee era más dinámico y social en comparación con su hermano, Ford prefería estar cerrado en sí mismo. No había novedad en eso, y por eso no podía recurrir a su hermano con asuntos respecto al pueblo, no parecía saber mucho más de lo que Fids ya veía de manera superficial. Se había enterado más de chismorreos con Tambers antes que con el par de nerds.

Para cuando la primavera entró, Stanley ya tenía examinado el pueblo de la manera lo más cercana posible. En el tiempo que duro el fin del invierno no se dio la tarea de explorar a pie los alrededores del pueblo. Por recomendaciones (técnicamente, ordenes) de Corduroy, Lee no podía andarse paseando por los exteriores del pueblo en esa temporada. Argumentaba que era bastante peligroso. Pero esto le ahorro tiempo, pues su tarea consistió en investigar a los habitantes del pueblo. Tenía anotaciones suficientes respecto a los habitantes más prominentes, empezando de los que se llamaban descendientes de los fundadores: los Noroeste. Esta familia en lo particular tenía un origen un tanto incierto, son dueños de la fábrica de guardafangos, pero son inmensamente millonarios. Entre sus investigaciones, no había pruebas claras de su enriquecimiento. Así que los coloco como principales objetivos a investigar, puesto que podían invertir lo suficiente en alguna clase de proyecto ilícito. En orden seguía con otras personas, jefes y dueños de negocios o de empresas pequeñas, casi todos de madereria, y los negocios locales. Estuvo constantemente en el ayuntamiento del pueblo para revisar mapas, permisos de construcción y notariados de propiedad. Todo en la búsqueda de una pista que indicara alguna clase de movimiento que pueda considerarse. Sobre un mapa del pueblo y los alrededores tenía marcados lugares que habían tenido movimiento reciente en los últimos dieciséis meses. No eran muchos, pero no todos concordaban con lugares que consideraría sospechosos: junto a barrancos, colinas o entre las rocas. Eran simples obras alrededor en el pueblo, nada extraordinario. Hasta que encontró un documento que marcaba para demolición un par de silos, pues no tenían permisos en regla. El documento databa de hace cinco años. Lee buscó en el mapa su ubicación. Se encontraban en una ladera al lado de la carretera. Pensó que serían inútiles ahí, solo era un bosque, no parecía haber una granja cerca. Lo marco como un lugar a explorar, después de todo, las condiciones para salir ya estaban mejor y ese sería un empiezo por sus extrañas condiciones.

Stanley preparó una mochila con lo más básico para salir. Se vistió de una manera cómoda como para caminar un largo rato. Cargó su pistola y la guardo enganchada a su cinto junto a un cuchillo de cacería que había adquirido en una tienda local. Tomo el mapa y verifico el destino. Salió de la cabaña al pie del amanecer. El aire estaba frío, pero el cielo estaba despejado y no había llovido en días. Era un buen momento para hacer una exploración. Afuera de la cabaña, su hermano Stanford tenía una antena de banda civil y una parabólica. Se pregunto para qué tendría eso, su hermano no usa bandas civiles ni ve televisión por satélite. Ignoro por el momento esa interrogante, subió a su coche y dio partida a su expedición.

Estuvo conduciendo por alrededor de una media hora por la carretera de salida, hasta que a la distancia pudo ver un par de columnas que terminaban en forma redonda y que sobresalían sobre el resto de los pinos del bosque. Decidió salir por una terracería que terminaba en una forma de _cul-de-sac_ frente a un árbol. Supuso que en ese lugar pudo haber existido alguna granja o casa antigua, pero no había rastro de algo así alrededor, sólo los gruesos árboles alzándose hacia el cielo. Bajo del coche y se puso su mochila sobre su espalda. Con una pintura en aerosol rojo, marcó una cruz sobre el árbol que estaba estacionado frente al coche y camino adentrándose hacia el bosque. Iba marcando diferentes cosas discretas con cruces, como rocas o árboles que pudieran pasar desapercibido a un simple explorador que pasará por el lugar. Cuando se encontraba marcando una roca, escucho que alguien detrás de él caminaba. Se volteo pero no vio a nadie. Palpo su arma con la mano, pero no se volvió a dar otra señal. Supuso que era algún antílope o animal pequeño. Pero las sensaciones de sentirse observado las tuvo todo el camino. Estuvo alerta sí aparecía alguien, pero no se cruzo con nadie. Pensó que definitivamente sería algún animal del bosque, de igual manera sí era depredador no tenía porque estar preocupado, tenía una ligera experiencia en cacería.. Alguno que lo vigilaba bien, su mirada se sentía sobre su espalda. Pasó junto a lo que parecía ser la entrada clausurada de una mina, que solo estaba tapada con maderos. Se acerco y con una linterna trato de mirar hacia adentro. No había nada más que los puntales sosteniendo el túnel y unas cajas regadas por el suelo. Marcó el lugar con una raya roja y continuó. Después de estar caminando cautelosamente y sintiéndose acosado, finalmente llegó a un claro del bosque. Una ladera al que se le habían talado los árboles más grandes, y que solamente crecían algunos pinos pequeños. Y en medio de este lugar el par de silos. Eran de concreto gris, no eran muy altos ni muy anchos, pero tenían un aspecto completamente antinatural. Se acerco a estos y pudo notar que estaban llenos de graffiti en sus bases. Al rodearlos completamente y observar la situación del lugar, pudo constatar que la ubicación era sumamente discreta, rodeada por un bosque espeso, y su única parecencia era que se podían ver las puntas desde la carretera, pero solamente las vería alguien que estuviera prestando atención . No había manera de que pudiera ver hacia algún punto en particular, ni que le estuvieran observando desde algún otro lugar. De hecho ahí no tenía la sensación de sentirse observado, y todo estaba en un inquietante silencio. Estuvo buscando alguna señal particular que le diera entrada al lugar, pero no encontraba ninguna. Parecían ser dos espacios sellados. Escudriño sobre las paredes, buscando entre todos los garabatos alguna señal o pista que diera entrada. Entre el sácate viejo vio lo que parecía ser un tubo, sobresalía de la tierra y terminaba haciendo una C boca abajo. Trato de seguir el tubo y le llevó a un punto apartado de los silos. Tras estar moviendo yerba con las manos termino encontrándose con lo que parecía una escotilla. Lee encontró esto muy raro, ¿qué hacia tan apartada del par de silos? Trato de abrirla haciendo girar la manija que tenía, pero estaba completamente dura. Intento hacerlo ayudándose con un palo grueso que encontró tirado, y con todas sus fuerzas hizo girar un poco la manija. Fue poco, pero lo suficiente como para que se escuchara un ruido metálico desde el interior de uno de los silos. Continuo intentando hacer girar la manija de la escotilla, hasta que esta cedió y pudo dar vueltas completas sólo con sus manos. En el interior de los silos los ruidos se hacían más intensos. La escotilla se abrió cuando dejo salir una nube de polvo debajo de esta y escucho más ruidos de metales cayendo con intensidad. Lee levantó la escotilla, lo suficientemente ancha como para que una persona pudiera entrar, miró hacia abajo con la linterna y no vio nada salvo unas escaleras. Decidió entrar al lugar y bajar un poco la escotilla para no dar evidencia al exterior.

Sólo, con su mochila por detrás y con la linterna iluminando el camino, Lee bajaba lentamente, hasta que toco el fondo e ilumino el lugar. Parecía ser un pasillo, por el que camino y termino en un salón de concreto, en cuyas paredes se encontraban muchas tuberías, gruesas y delgadas, y todas terminaban apuntando hacia arriba. Ilumino hacia donde estas se dirigían y parecía ser los silos que se veían desde afuera. Todas las tuberías terminaban arriba de un techo, alguna clase de cuarto de máquinas o piso, al que no podía acceder pues no había escaleras para subir. Siguió caminando por el pasillo por otros varios minutos, el cual estaba frío e intuía que de alguna manera que estaba inclinado y que iba hacia abajo. Termino topándose con un cancel con un simple pestillo de metal, al que daba a otro pasillo perpendicular. Decidió abrir la puerta metálica y se encontró con otras escaleras. Bajo por estás y termino en un suelo de cemento, encharcado. El túnel era húmedo, tenía goteras, y además hacia demasiado frío. Pero era muy ancho y parecía estar construido con esmero. Miró hacia ambos extremos del túnel: por este pasaba un enorme tubo al costado, que parecía dar vuelta a la lejanía y se perdía. Camino hacia la derecha y no se encontraba con nada más salvo el ancho túnel con el enorme tubo, parecía que no se desplazaba por el lugar, era exactamente igual. La tubería era metálica, grande, pintada de azul. No entendía que hacía ahí. Extrajo un mapa y trato de ubicarse. Debería estar debajo del pueblo, de hecho casi cerca de la cabaña de su hermano, en el bosque vecino. Camino un poco más y apareció una luz verde que se encendía y apagaba regularmente. Fue lo más rápido hacia a ella y la vio con atención. No parecía tener algo particular, estaba simplemente anclado a un cubo que la tubería azul atravesaba. Alumbro hacia la pared y una escalera le guió hacia arriba, descubrió otra salida del túnel justo sobre tal cubo, otra escotilla.  
Subió por la escalera y trato de abrir la escotilla. Esta estaba más blanda que la otra por la que entró. Giró y se abrió hacia arriba. Subió por la escalera para pasar por la escotilla y llegó a otro túnel. Stanley se estaba desesperando con cada túnel, _¿qué demonios era esto? ¿Un laberinto? ¿Qué propósito tiene? ¡Sólo falta un monstruo raro, como un minotauro!_ Pensó recordando un poco este antiguo mito griego. Camino por este túnel hasta que llegó a una puerta de metal. Trato de abrirla, pero esta supero toda su fuerza. Reviso alrededor para encontrar alguna pista, vio una ventila. Con ayuda de su navaja, destornillo la rejilla de la ventila y se abrió ante una tubería de ventilación, lo suficientemente ancha como para que pudiera pasar. Subió a esta, y a gatas fue hasta donde el camino se bifurcaba en dos: por uno se veía un pasadizo que doblaba, por el otro vio otra ventila. Fue hasta esta, ilumino hacia afuera y vio lo que parecía ser una habitación, pero no encontró la manera de quitar la rejilla. Volvió hacia atrás, se acomodo de espalda y regresó arrastrándose. Pateo varias veces la rejilla hasta que cedió. Salió de la ventila y se encontró en una habitación.

El lugar ya no era tan frío ni húmedo, debía estar varios metros más cerca del suelo. Ilumino el lugar y descubrió una estantería llena de cajas. Dio la vuelta alrededor y contemplo con más atención. Había una catre, un armario con el letrero "arsenal", y un cartel de refugió nuclear. Stanley observaba con atención todo lo que le rodeaba, las cajas estaban rotuladas por cada cinco años hasta el 2070. Veía esto con atención, estaba totalmente atónito, ¿para qué sería necesario todo esto? Obviamente una guerra nuclear, pero este canon existía hace treinta años, y aunque el riesgo no había pasado como en aquellos años, esto ahora simplemente se consideraba como algo olvidado, un gasto innecesario. Sabía que debajo de la alcaldía de Gravity Falls había un búnker pequeño, pero en los registros no había ningún otro. El que mando construir todo esto tiene dinero, sólo lo hacía reforzar su teoría de investigar a los más prominentes del pueblo. Ilumino hacia el techo, pero no vio ninguna salida. Fue hasta el otro extremo y vio hacia arriba el mismo efecto que en los silos, un tubo que se elevaba con tuberías y maquinaria. Examino de nuevo el mapa y trato de ubicar algún otro silo, pero no había ninguno cerca y ya estaba a kilómetros lejos de por donde había entrado. Con los dedos trazó imaginariamente su ruta sobre el mapa. Siguiendo sus pasos y por la forma de los lugares que pasó, supuso que transito por un túnel circular. Siguió con su dedo extendiendo como podría ser tal círculo y termino con uno grande que rodeaba al pueblo entero. Sin embargo, lo que había visto no tenia alguna explicación para él. No evidente al menos. Ese tubo podría ser de muchas cosas, era muy ancho y grueso. Sugería que transportaba algo grande o mucho volumen de algo.

Una corriente de aire le distrajo de su observación sobre el mapa. Era imposible que hubiera corrientes de aire en un lugar tan cerrado. Se volvió a manifestar y con su lámpara apuntaba al azar. Vio que en la pared un papel pegado a esta ondeaba. Se acerco a este y encontró un mapa del pueblo. Al desprender este encontró otra escotilla que estaba a medio abrir. La abrió por completo y se encontró con otro túnel redondo, pero esta vez más estrecho. Tuvo una duda por un momento, ¿hasta donde terminaría todo esto? Dejo su mochila en el suelo y decidió continuar. Cruzó por el pasadizo a gatas y llegó a una nueva cámara donde las paredes estaban cubiertas de hojas de metal, en la cuál algunos de ellas tenían dibujos o símbolos extraños. Lee miraba con atención este lugar, en definitiva se había convertido en lo más extraño que había visto en su vida. Al frente de donde salió había otra puerta que exhibía su mecanismo de cerradura metálica. Decidió acercarse a este, pero se empezó a mover y retrocedió. La puerta se abrió, Lee esperaba ver salir a alguien, así que tomo su pistola y se puso en posición de ataque, cual criminal apareciéndose como amenaza. Pero en el borde de la puerta se posaron un par de garras que desprendían baba blanquecina, y lo que lo estuviera exhibiendo esa extremidad al otro lado parecía hacer ruido que Lee no podía describir pero le causaba escalofríos. Decidió no quedarse a ver, así que corrió a la escotilla por donde había salido. A gatas y con la pistola en mano, literalmente se apresuro por el túnel redondo y termino saliendo a la habitación donde había empezado. Allí, rápidamente volvió a cerrar la escotilla y a colocar el mapa del pueblo. En realidad no se explicaba porque había vuelto a poner el papel que cubría la escotilla, pero le daba la idea de que hacer parecer muy _normal_ -dentro de lo que pudiera ser _normal_ ese raro lugar- daría una sensación de seguridad. Se recargó contra la pared para recuperar el aliento. Lo que vio no tenía lugar a lo que estaba acostumbrado a ver con regularidad. Eso, lo que fuera el lugar, y _eso,_ ¿qué significan?

Unos golpes se escucharon contra la escotilla y Stanley saltó del susto. De pie, trato de ponerse frente a esta entrada en modo de ataque. La linterna y su pistola temblaban en sus manos, no podía controlar el miedo. Del otro lado, alguna cosa emitía gruñidos y gritos, que a Lee le erizaron los pelos de punta. Estaba sintiendo auténtico terror, algo que no le había pasado hace tiempo. Pero estos cesaron, y Lee bajo la guardia. Sin pensarlo, decidió mejor salir de ahí. Tomo su mochila a su espalda y arrincono un par de cajas sueltas junto a la ventila por la que salió y volvió a ingresar a ella. Su terror le hacía tener adrenalina e ir lo más deprisa que tuvo. Aun con pistola en mano, esta hacia ruido con cada movimiento que hacía. Cuando estuvo a punto de salir al túnel por el que entro al estrecho pasadizo de la ventilación, sintió que algo lo sujeto de la pierna y le encajaban puntas afiladas. Lee dejó caer la pistola y grito. El dolor era intenso y ardía como el fuego, aquello no era normal. Intento ver que lo sujetaba, pero no podía contemplar bien estando boca-abajo, además de que la mochila le cubría la vista. Fuera lo que fuera, estuvo rasgando su pantalón junto con su piel hasta que dio con el tope de sus botas en su tobillo. Rápidamente esto le arrastró por el túnel de la ventilación, Lee intentaba sujetarse con sus manos a lo que fuera, pero no encontró nada y en el proceso dejó la mochila. Le llevó por el camino opuesto al que había entrado a la habitación. Dio la vuelta y luego perdió la superficie de la ventilación para caer directamente al suelo. Lee estaba adolorido del golpe de la caída y de las heridas. Sintió como algo se colocaba sobre él y vio como desprendía baba blanca al suelo, hacía un ruido con su respiración y además gruñía. Dio un codazo a lo que fuera y se dio la vuelta rápidamente. Rodó y trato de levantarse, pero vio a aquel monstruo que le había arrastrado. Aquella cosa era sencillamente horripilante. De color blanco, desprendía y estaba cubierta de baba, y además hacia ruidos, gruñidos y rugidos extraños. Su anatomía era amorfa, más que nada redondo y con patas parecidas a las de una hormiga. Sus ojos eran rosados y además su boca parecía ser alguna clase de garras que se abrían y cerraban como pinzas. Esta cosa dio un grito y se abalanzo sobre Lee. Pero antes de que pudiera alcanzarle, Lee volvió a rodar y este monstruo choco contra un barril laminado. Se puso de pie y se dirigió al lado opuesto de aquel rincón. El lugar era diferente, una puerta metálica daba la bienvenida en un lado y en el opuesto algo que parecía ser un armario abierto. Estaba rodeado de máquinas, consolas y computadores. El monstruo salió del mismo lugar e intento volver a atacarle. Lee dejo que se acercara lo suficiente para tratar de herirlo con su cuchillo de cacería. Cuando este salto sobre el, ambos volvieron a caer, pero Lee le encajo su cuchillo de cacería. La criatura se irguio en un grito agudo y Lee se puso rápidamente de pie y volvió a acuchillarlo. Resistiendo lo asqueroso de la situación y tratando de tolerar la textura babosa de la cubierta del monstruo, le dio la vuelta y lo llevó al armario. Ahí lo empujo hasta el fondo con una patada y sacando su cuchillo, dejando caer otra sustancia blanquecina más líquida. Lee cerró la puerta de golpe y se puso contra espalda para detener cualquier intento de salida de aquella cosa. Respiraba agitadamente, y sentía un terrible dolor en la pierna. Aun con idea de atacar, tenía su cuchillo listo para desgarrar sí era necesario. Esperaba que no, esa cosa era bastante asquerosa, y su baba ardía como ácido sobre la piel. Adentró, el monstruo gritaba, pero sus quejidos se fueron apagando. Lee no esperaría hasta el silencio, fue por donde entró. Estando muy alto empujo el barril hasta debajo de la entrada de la ventilación. Cuando estuvo subiendo para partir, escucho como aquella cosa golpeaba la puerta.

Lee volvía a gatas por donde le llevó el monstruo, afortunadamente no era tan complejo y su recuperó su mochila. Continuo hasta salir de nuevo al túnel, ahí recupero su pistola. Cuando estuvo bajando por la escalera sobre el tubo del túnel oscuro, escucho el eco de un gruñido. Por este túnel, junto a la tubería, trato de correr pero las heridas en su pierna le impedían llevar un paso correcto. Un par de veces tropezó y el eco de los rugidos de esa cosa se hacia presente. La luz de su lámpara se estaba agotando, tenía que darse prisa. Llego a las escaleras bajo el cancel metálico y subió por estas. Cerró esta lo más que pudo y el gruñido de esa cosa se acercaba. Corrió nuevamente lo más que pudo debajo del túnel de los silos. Al llegar a las escaleras por las que había bajado, escuchó como debajo algo golpeaba el cancel. Se dio prisa a subir por estas y afortunadamente la escotilla seguía abierta como la había dejado. Salió al exterior y salto al suelo. Luego cerró la escotilla y se aseguro de que estuviera bien cerrada. Se sentó en el suelo para tratar de recuperar la respiración. Se sentía completamente agitado. Reviso su pierna y la encontró completamente irritada. Tres puntos, donde el monstruo había encajado sus garras, luego rasguños profundos desgarrando su piel y su pantalón, hacia abajo hasta el tope de su bota. Prácticamente le había sujetado de su zapato. Una de sus costumbres era atar bien las agujetas de estos, era primordial y esencial en su trabajo. Aunque se lamento un tanto de esto, hubiera sido magnifico que el monstruo se hubiera llevado su zapato solamente. Pero ya estaba a salvo, en la superficie.

El día había pasado ya, en un par de horas anochecería. Stanley iba en el camino de regreso siguiendo su propio rastro hasta que llego a la entrada de la mina se detuvo. Observo hacia adentro y tuvo una idea. Con sumo esfuerzo y dolor quito uno de los tablones que impedían la entrada. Entró por un espacio lo suficientemente ancho entre tablones y reviso las cajas. Eran de dinamita. Tomo algunos cartuchos y volvió a los silos. Allí, con mucha prisa y cuidado, encendió cada uno de los cartuchos y los puso a pie de los silos. Luego se refugió adentro en el bosque, aventajando un poco sus pasos. Escuchó la primera explosión y se detuvo. Luego siguió la otra, y otras más sucesivamente. Escucho como estas estructuras se caían ante su propio peso con un ruido estrepitoso de pedazos de concreto chocando entre sí y pedazos de metal cayendo al suelo. Una nube de polvo se hizo entre los árboles y Lee siguió bajando por su camino hasta llegar al coche. Sin mirar ni un poco, arrojó su mochila al interior y subió a este. Nuevamente trato de relajarse y tomar el aliento. Todo había sido tan vertiginoso, y bastante sorpresivo. Pero al menos, esperaba que la explosión haya dejado los silos en ruina y que debajo en el túnel hayan caído escombros como para impedir el paso a cualquier curioso... o al monstruo. Sintió escalofríos de esto, esperaba que lo haya herido como para que muriera en poco tiempo. Sintió dudas de esto, mirando su cuchillo de cacería, bañado de esa sustancia blanca del monstruo. Guardó este y pensó que hubiera deseado tener mejor su arma para ello. Levantó la vista y vio algo extraño en el parabrisas. Decidió salir y miró al coche de frente: había sido vandalizado. Dos lineas rojas de esquina a esquina y en el centro un ovalo, puntiagudo. Como un ojo tachado. Lee se quedó perplejo mirando esto, cuando alguien le hizo placaje, tirándolo así al suelo. Sobre él estaba una persona que ya le había golpeado en el rostro un par de veces y ahora exhibía un cuchillo de cocina en sus manos, dispuesto a hacerle daño. Lee se defendió dándose la vuelta, tirando al sujeto al piso y este soltando su cuchillo. Lee le dió una patada para arrojarlo lejos del alcance del agresor. Usaba una túnica color borgoña y exhibía el mismo símbolo del parabrisas en esta en esta. Se puso de pie y fue hacia el sujeto, el cual levanto del suelo empuñando su túnica, pero no obstante no pudiendo observar su rostro bajo la capucha. Lo golpeo varias veces hasta que este quedo en el suelo, tosiendo y herido de la golpiza de Lee. Pensó por un momento ejecutarlo, pero no, no debía hacerlo. Subió al coche y arrancó, abandonado al sujeto tirado en aquel lugar. Estaba claro, alguien no lo quería cerca de ahí, eso no era un vandalismo común, estaba premeditado y le habían estado espiando. _¿Cómo pudiste ser tan estúpido, Stan Pines?_ Pensaba.

Durante el camino, ya relajado, se sintió más adolorido por lo que había pasado. Antes de llegar al pueblo se detuvo al lado del camino y observo hacia donde se supone estarían los silos. Ya no se veían ahí sus puntas sobre los pinos. Eso le causo satisfacción, había arriesgado su vida por un descubrimiento grande. Pero ahora quedaba un problema, llegar al autor. Era evidente que algo así no era aislado y guardaba muchos secretos. Lee decidió continuar con el viaje de regreso.

Antes de ir a la cabaña se detuvo ante la alcaldía para revisar nuevamente los archivos del pueblo. Entró a esta y llamo la atención de la chica que atendía el lugar. Pues fue de imprevisto, sin decir palabra, estaba herido y sucio. Se dirigió al libro de permisos e intento ir a la página de los silos. No estaba ahí. Nuevamente volvió a hojear todo el libro hasta que llegó a donde deberían estar. Las páginas habían sido arrancadas y en ella una tarjeta con el mismo símbolo que estaba en el parabrisas de su coche. Reviso otros libros relacionados, y en estos también habían páginas arrancadas, todos con la misma tarjeta con el extraño símbolo. Entonces se dirigió a la chica que atendía el secretariado de la alcaldía y le preguntó:  
\- ¿Quién más ha entrado aquí?  
\- ¿Disculpe, oficial Pines? - miró la muchacha tras sus gafas.  
\- ¿Qué quién más ha entrado aquí? - y dejo sobre el mostrador el libro que tenía las páginas arrancadas con la tarjeta sobre este.  
La muchacha lo tomo y miró con precisión.  
\- No, no sé...  
\- ¿Estás segura? - Stanley se estaba enojando.  
\- Nadie más ha entrado aquí, oficial Pines.  
\- ¡¿Segura?!  
\- Sí señor.  
Stanley tenía que controlar su ira:  
\- ¡ME CAGO EN LAS MIL PUTAS!  
Grito de tal manera que dejo congelada a la chica y a un funcionario que iba de salida. Salió deprisa de aquel lugar, y acelero quemando llanta rumbo hacia la cabaña.  
Cuando llegó, bajo de coche y aún jadeaba del enojo que sentía. Entro a la cabaña y tomo un par de cubetas de agua, un jabón en polvo abrasivo que encontró en la cocina y una fibra tiesa que vió arrinconada.  
\- ¿Stanley, eres tú? - escuchó de su hermano en otra habitación.  
Salió azotando la puerta con todo este material. Tomo una manguera y frente al coche llenó ambas cubetas de agua. A ambas les puso el jabón y luego batió el agua empuñando la fibra hasta que hizo espesa espuma. Subió al cofre del coche con una de las cubetas y empezó a tallar agresivamente sobre el parabrisas. Esto hizo que la pintura roja que conformaba el símbolo se empezará a desprender y a enrojecer la espuma. Estaba completamente concentrado cuando le llamaron a sus espaldas:  
\- ¿Stanley?  
Era su hermano, él no se volteó a mirar.  
\- ¿Estas bien?  
\- Déjame Stanford.  
\- Estas herido, ¿qué te paso en la pierna?  
\- Nada.  
\- No quieres entrar a la cabaña para que te puedas curar eso.  
Lee arrojó la fibra contra el vidrió y se giro hacia su hermano:  
\- ¡Estoy bien Stanford! Ahora, ¡déjame!  
Su hermano lo miró fijamente. Luego miro hacia el piso y dio la vuelta para regresar a la cabaña. Stanley bajo del cofre y recapacito:  
\- Stanford, perdón. No debí. Me siento irritado.  
Ford se giró sobre sus talones, y Lee fue hacia él. Estando juntos, Ford puso un brazo sobre la espalda de su hermano y le preguntó:  
\- ¿Qué te paso?  
\- Resbale – mintió tranquilamente Lee.


End file.
